Protecting Home
by unknownlady
Summary: The jewel has bonded with Kagome and she is having disturbing visions. What will she do about it and who will her new allies be in the future. Who and what are spirit detectives.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Not quite sure yet who is going to be with who, but we'll see what happens. I decided to try a crossover don't know if it'll be any good yet, but I'm willing to try.

Protecting Home

Chapter 1

It was coming for her and she was running through the streets trying to find a place where she could fight without being hindered. She could feel the evil trying to wrap itself around her, but she wouldn't give in. In the distance was a clearing, she finally broke through only to find her family had been slaughtered. "No, mama, ji-chan, Souta. No," she screamed.

Inuyasha had heard her cries and tried to wake her from her nightmare. He knew that she had been through a lot lately. Naraku had been defeated a month ago, but when the shikon jewel was made whole instead of granting a wish it scattered to dust and bonded with Kagome making her a living shikon jewel as well as an immortal. "Kagome, Kagome wake up."

She bolted straight up clutching her hand to her chest and sweating as she looked up to see the concerned golden eyes of the man she once loved. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

The fear was evident in her eyes as he gently sat her in his lap caressing her hair to calm her down. "Shh, it's ok Kagome it was only a nightmare. I'm here so try and sleep." He could feel her muscles tighten ready to fight if needed, but he continued his ministrations until she finally calmed once more and fell into a dreamless sleep. She had changed so much in the last five years he thought as he held her. It's not that he hadn't noticed it was very hard to ignore the way she had changed from a fifteen year old skinny school girl to a young woman of twenty. Her midnight black hair fell in waves to her waist except for two silver streaks that framed her face. The warm chocolate brown eyes that he had loved so much had turned to an ice blue with silver specks. Over the last few years her body had matured and fill out in all the right places. What no one had known until the final battle was that Kagome had been fully trained in her miko powers by Midoriko herself. Everyone was shocked at the power she displayed as she formed a katana from her energy and purified Naraku piece by piece. 'You're not the teenage girl I once knew Kagome. Why has it taken me so long to notice,' he thought as he held her closer taking in her gentle scent of spring rain.

"Is mom alright," asked Shippo.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

Shippo watched his mother; "she's having a lot of those lately."

"Feh, she's stressed right now. Especially since the well closed."

'I hope your right Inuyasha, but I think there's something more going on,' thought Shippo.

Kagome slept peacefully the rest of the night, but woke up still tired. 'I can't let it happen.' She looked at her friends and knew what she had to do.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

The concern could be seen clearly in his golden orbs and she couldn't lie to him. "No, Inuyasha I'm not. I'm having visions and they are showing me that Naraku will be reborn. Even with all of the power and skill I have gained it is going to be difficult. He will reappear in my time with enough memories to seek me out. I won't see my family for five hundred years and when I do they will need my protection."

"What are you planning?"

"To train. I must travel to find those that will be willing to give me the training I'll need. I don't have a choice."

"I'll help you train and when the time comes I'll fight by your side."

"You're needed here to protect the village. Please Inuyasha I need to do this. Give me two years and I'll return to visit. I have to become stronger it's the only way."

"I don't like this Kagome."

"I know, but I'll be fine and I'll have Shippo with me."

"Why the hell are you bringing the brat?"

"He's my son Inuyasha and needs to be trained as well."

"When do you leave?"

"After breakfast I'll head west. I'm going to ask Sesshomaru to train me in combat then I'll look for someone to finish training my powers."

A large sigh was heard from the hanyou as he looked around noticing that the others were awake and had been listening. "So you've heard then."

"Yes we have," said Sango. She looked to the one she considered her sister. "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

"I am Sango. I'm sorry, but when the time comes I must be ready to protect them. You have all taught me everything you know, but there is still more for me to learn. I'm going to need a variety of skills in the future and the only way to gain those is to have many different teachers." She chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood, "at least time won't be a problem now."

"Am I really going with you mom?" asked Shippo.

"Yes Shippo. I'm your mother and I will be the one to train you."

"Yay.'

"Eat now we must leave soon to make it to Sesshomaru's."

Miroku looked at them both sternly. "I understand your reasoning Kagome and I know that this has been hard on you with so many changes in so little time. We will accompany you to Sesshomaru's castle though."

Kagome knew that she wouldn't get out of it and decided to give in. "Ok, you guys win. So lets hurry."

They all ate quickly and set out to the Western Lord's castle. It was a three day journey where the days where pleasant while Kagome 's nights were spent trying to ward off the visions. She was once again dreaming when she was brought to a familiar clearing. "Midoriko, are you here?"

"Yes, Kagome I'm here and I know of your visions."

"Is there a way I can control them?"

"I will teach you to put a barrier around your mind that no other will be able to penetrate. I will also show you how to control them." The rest of the night she taught Kagome the mind barrier techniques as well as how to better focus on the visions.

Kagome woke up to Sango preparing breakfast and Inuyasha hovering over her. "Is everything alright Inuyasha?"

"Feh," he said. 'At least she didn't seem to have the visions last night.'

She smiled warmly at her friend. "Midoriko showed up last night and taught me how to control the visions and have a more accurate reading. This way I won't go insane."

"Insane?" asked Miroku.

"The visions were keeping awake and the brutality was mind boggling. If I were to deal with seeing my family slaughtered every night for the next five hundred years don't you think it would drive me crazy."

Miroku only nodded his understanding as he took the bowl offered by Sango. "Thank you dearest." When she turned around he finally got what he had wanted all morning, to grope Sango. He then met his favorite friend harakotsu and was knocked unconscious.

She only shook her head at the monk. "So Kagome how do you intend to find Sesshomaru?"

"I don't have to he's already here. Good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

"Why are you in my lands human?" His face, as usual, was a mask of indifference as his long silver hair blew gently in the wind. During the battle he had joined their group and they formed somewhat of a friendship although he would never admit to it. "Why do you seek me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru may I please speak to you about a matter of the utmost importance."

He turned to leave only stopping briefly for her to follow. "Come," he ordered and continued walking. They walked in companionable silence a short ways before he spoke again. "Why are you searching for me Kagome?"

"I am in need of your help, Lord Sesshomaru. As I'm sure you are aware the jewel has made me its eternal guardian. "Although that it is great to know that I'll now immortal and will forever be hunted" she said sarcastically, "the down side is that it also gave me the ability to see some of the future." She stopped to look at him directly. "Naraku will be reborn in my time five hundred years from now and will seek me out. If I don't protect my family he will slaughter them and many other innocents as well. I can't allow this to happen so I am asking if you will train me. There is no other that can match your skill in this era when it comes to swordsmanship or combat. I wish to learn everything possible until I meet him again."

Sesshomaru just listened to her and was surprised at what she said. He also knew that she was right and would need the next few centuries to become stronger if she was to defeat him once more. "I assume you will want to bring your kit."

"Yes and I will train him as well."

"Very well, I will grant your request as long as you also teach Rin."

Kagome bowed to him. "Thank you milord."

"Gather your things miko and your kit. We will be leaving shortly."

Kagome ran back to camp and gathered her things and when done she turned to the others to say her goodbyes. "Sesshomaru has agreed to train me so I must leave now. You all know where I'll be so please come and visit when you can." She hugged Sango and Miroku goodbye. The look in Inuyasha's eyes told her he wasn't happy with this plan. "Inuyasha, please try to understand I'm doing this to protect my future. I can't let him win."

"I know Kagome. I will train as well and fight by your side when the time comes."

"Thank you, Inuyasha for everything." She turned to leave when she noticed Sesshomaru watching them.

"If you wish to train Inuyasha than you will be trained the right way at the castle."

Inuyasha and Kagome were both stunned. He was offering to train Inuyasha as well. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." The only response he received was a small nod of the head before walking away. The both said goodbye to their friends as Kagome gathered Shippo and followed after the demon lord.

Ok, guys this will be a new fic so please r&r. I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not going to tell everything that happens within the 500 years only the highlights and things that pertain to the story. So enjoy.

Chapter 2

'It's already been one hundred fifty years since I came here,' thought Kagome. She leaned against the wall and looked over the balcony railing watching as the fireflies danced among the flowers. 'So much has happened since that day. I've been constantly trained by Sesshomaru and every other master that could be found. Rin has become Sesshomaru's mate and even Shippo has found his mate in Hotaru.' She thought back to her friends Sango and Miroku who had lived a long and happy life together. She smiled at the thought of the many children they had and how very proud they were of them all. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo made sure to watch over the generations and told them stories of their ancestors. 'Miroku would be proud to know his male descendents are just as perverted as he was,' she thought with a smile.

Inuyasha was relaxing in one of his favorite trees watching Kagome as she stood on her balcony deep in thought. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and in all these years he'd never been able to tell her. Physically she had changed little, but her eyes shone with wisdom, hardship and loneliness beyond her years. He knew she missed her family still and was patiently waiting to see them once more. Until then she would occupy her time with training and the children of the castle. He still loved her deeply, but knew he had hurt her many times by going to Kikyo. The fear of her rejection was the only thing that kept him from claiming her. They're many that pursued her, but only out of lust or for power. None loved her the way he did and he swore he would tell her soon. He watched as Sesshomaru walked onto the balcony to speak with her and left.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was once again watching, her ever present guardian, but also wondered who and what this new arrival wanted. He said his name was Enma and he was ruler of the spirit world. "We've been called to meet this King Enma, Inuyasha are you ready?" He silently landed next to her and nodded as he offered his arm to her. She gently placed her hand around his arm and smiled. There were still times she couldn't believe how much he had grown and matured. The small flutter of her heart when he was near was still present even now. Together they walked into the conference room to see Sesshomaru, Rin and a very large red man they assumed to be Enma sitting down. They bowed slightly in greeting and took their seats.

King Enma watched the new arrivals and was astounded at the power that came off of them. He was introduced by Lord Sesshomaru and relaxed knowing their stories well. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha your journeys are well known even in the spirit realm. I have come to speak to you about a plan that will give all a chance to live a peaceful life."

Sesshomaru looked at him with curiosity. "What is this plan of yours?"

Enma looked to them and knew this would not be easy. "I propose separating youkai and ningen thus giving both species the chance to live in peace and survive. We already have the spirit realm. What I propose is making a new dimension strictly for demons. There are more and more lives being claimed every day and I fear that if something is not done soon then a war will be inevitable." He looked to Kagome with all sincerity. "My Lady I know of your incredible power and of the jewel you protect. I ask for your help with this."

Her eyes pierced his very soul looking for any deception. "And what will happen to hanyou's and the mortals that are mated to demons. I will not be responsible for separating families."

"They will go to the new demon realm with their mates and families."

"You rule over spirit world so who will rule over the Makai?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon alive so if he agrees I would request he rule over all with four lords in the lands as there are now. I would also request that you become guardian over the mortal world."

"I see. If we agree to this I want free passage to any realm no questions asked for all present including my son and his family. As I am sure you are aware I have no place in a world of mortals and my training is never ending. I will not be able to rejoin my family for another three hundred fifty years and when I do those that have become my family will be allowed to come with me or visit at any time."

King Enma was stunned at her demand, but knew he had to grant it if he wanted her help. "All will be as you request Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru had been listening as they bartered back and forth. "We will discuss this and give you an answer tomorrow morning." He received a nod of acceptance and watched as he left them to discuss his proposal.

"So this is why there where no demons in my time," Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru knew that they would agree because he and Kagome had spoken many times about what could have happened to the demons. Now they had their answer. "We know that we will agree, but we must make this to our advantage. You are well aware of the future Kagome and your knowledge will be useful." They spoke all through the night and came to their decisions. In the morning they once more faced Enma and gave him their terms. They debated many hours before agreements were made and all left satisfied. Within one week Kagome had gathered her power along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It was tedious and took an incredible amount of power that afterwards left Kagome unconscious for a week, but it was done. Now humans and demons each had their own world now.

"Oh my head. Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Kagome groaned. She rolled to her side lifting the top part of her body up slightly with her arms.

"Kagome," Inuyasha was by her side gently helping her to sit up as he sat beside her on the bed. His arm was around her shoulder keeping her steady as he brought a cup of water to her dry mouth. "Slowly Kagome not to fast or it'll make you sick." He lifted her to sit in his lap as he helped her drink noticing as some escaped and trailed down her chin. The cup was placed beside the bed as he ran his thumb across her chin and then her lips. Their eyes locked as he gazed into her endless blue orbs. He could no longer deny the pull to her as he cupped her cheek and slowly lowered his lips to hers giving her a chance to pull away. It started out tender and sweet, but quickly turned passionate and intense. Her hands went around his neck to tangle in his hair as his went around her waist pulling her even closer to his body. Soon both needed air and they reluctantly pulled apart trying to catch their breath. "I can't do this anymore Kagome. I can't sit beside you and not tell you how much I love you. I know that I've hurt you in the past and that you'll never return my feelings. I've loved you from the time you pulled out that cursed arrow to even now. No other will ever hold my heart as you do." He saw her tears and knew she couldn't have the same feelings for him. "I'm sorry to have upset you, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'll tell someone to get you some food."

"You baka why did you have to wait so long to tell me. I've always loved you from the time we first met and could never love another Inuyasha."

He looked into her eyes and only found truth and love. "Will you be my mate Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha in time I will. I would like us to spend some time as a couple before we do though."

The smile she gave him warmed his heart. "I will prove that I won't hurt you again and I'll be a good mate." He gave her a chaste kiss and chuckled at the growl from her stomach indicating her hunger. "Come on lets get you something to eat. Besides Sesshomaru has found you a teacher to train you power more."

"Oh, who is it?"

"I haven't met her yet, but she's expected by this afternoon." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style to take her to the dining room to eat and then bathe. Neither knew what this new teacher would bring.

Wonder who it is? You'll have to wait and see. Anyway it'll be picking up very soon so enjoy. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

A figure moved quickly through the forest barely even noticeable unless one was watching. 'Of all the times he had to pick up my scent he had to pick now. If he thinks that he'll ever catch me or find my den he's sadly mistaken,' she thought. The female was leading her pursuer far from her home before she once more lost him. It was a game that had been played several times over the last months with the outcome always the same. She smiled as she darted across a small clearing and waited for him to show himself.

He was closer than he'd ever been before he could feel it. This scent that he had tracked many times, but never found was to mysterious too pass. It was the smell of lavender and rain that encouraged him to track it every time he came upon it. The smell was female and he couldn't help but wonder if she was as enticing as her scent. He came to a clearing and knew she was just beyond it so he covered his aura and youkai to get a closer look at his prey. There stood the most beautiful vixen he had ever seen. She was petite with wavy silver hair streaked with a deep blue and fox ears atop her head. She wore a blue fighting outfit that had no sleeves and reached to her knees with slits up to her hips for easy movement. Her pants were silver, but loose leaving his imagination to wander. Then he noticed her tail was the same color as her hair. It was long and silky and it was also twitching with annoyance. A sly smirk formed on his face as he started to manipulate the plants to wrap around the vixen.

She knew he was there no matter how well he tried to hide himself. The feel of vines wrapping around her body was not unexpected and she smirked slightly. 'If he thinks that this will hold me he's sadly mistaken,' she thought.

"Well, well what have I caught this time?" he asked as he came closer to her form. 'I want to see her face.' "I've tracked you many times wondering who that wonderful scent belongs to." He stopped at hearing her growl in warning and chuckled. "Don't worry my beautiful vixen I don't plan on hurting you," he said seductively.

She watched him closely through her hair as he started to come closer once again. He was tall with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. The tunic he wore was what as was his pants and slipper. She couldn't deny that he was beautiful, but she also could see the arrogance in him. He was a demon used to seducing others and getting what he wanted. "Who are you?"

Those few words set his blood to boiling at the smooth silkiness of it. His hand gently cupped her chin and lifted her face to be met by the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen and full lips that begged to be kissed. "I'm Youko Kurama and who are you my beautiful vixen."

"I'm Selena now release me," she growled again.

"Now why would I release such a beautiful prize," he said running his claws gently along her cheek.

"Prize, who in the hell do you think you are?" Her eyes burned with fury as they started to glow with her powers. She immediately over powered his will on the vines and wrapped them around him tightly. He struggled to regain his control as she watched him. "I know of your conquests King of Thieves, do not follow me again. I am no one's prize. Now you'll have to excuse me I have a student to meet and you've made me late."

"I will find you again my vixen and next time you won't get away so easily."

She turned to look at him. "You only found me this time because I allowed it. I only wanted to know who kept following me."

"I will use everything in my power to track you Selena."

"How can you track someone that leaves no trail?" She stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

The vines released him and he walked to where she had vanished. "So she has the powers of a shadow kitsune how interesting. It will indeed be a challenge to get you in my claws once more."

The view of the castle was astonishing as always. As she walked to the gates the guards recognized her and bowed deeply in respect. "Lady Selena how nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru is expecting you," said a tall inuyoukai named Tai.

"Thank you." She entered the doorway and walked to his study where he was once again lost in paperwork. "You sent for me Sesshomaru."

"I expected you earlier Selena."

"I know, but I had to loose someone who is quickly becoming bothersome."

"Is it the same scent that has been following you?"

"Yes and I found out that it is actually Youko Kurama that has been following me. I don't think he appreciated it though when I turned his own vines against him and disappeared," she chuckled.

"Although I have no doubt in your abilities be careful Selena he can be a very dangerous opponent especially when it comes to something he wants."

"I'm well aware of that so don't worry. Now where is my new student."

"Come I will introduce you to her. She is a miko by the name of Kagome and is also the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. I wish for you to train her fully in her powers although she did train with Midoriko she still has need of more."

"I see. So she is the immortal I've heard about. She will train at my home where we have access to all that is needed."

"Agreed, although you will not be able to separate her from her intended I don't think he'll cause to much trouble." He led her to the gardens where a young woman turned to greet them. She had a gently face framed with silver hair while the rest was black. Her eyes were an ice blue and she wore a red kimono with sakura blossoms along the right sleeve. "Kagome this is you new teacher Selena."

Kagome was astonished at the kitsune's beauty and smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you Selena-sama."

"You as well Kagome-sama. I assume that Lord Sesshomaru has told you that you will be coming to my home to train."

"Your not taking Kagome anywhere without me," said an inuyoukai hanyou that landed next to Kagome. "Besides you're a youkai what the hell can you teach her about miko powers."

"Inuyasha, watch your tongue or I will silence you myself. Lady Selena happens to be a miko demoness and is more than capable of training Kagome."

Kagome looked at her in shock. "How is that possible? I've never heard of a demon having the powers of a priestess."

"I myself do not understand. I only know what I am and have been trained by many." The sun was beginning to set. "We will leave in the morning to reach my home." The rest of the evening was spent getting to know one another and laughing. Morning came and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

Kagome noticed that Selena was on constant alert as if waiting for someone. "Are you alright Selena?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that fox won't be to far away. He's damn near relentless."

"What fox are you talking about?"

"One by the name of Youko Kurama. He's know as the King of Thieves and unfortunately he became interested in my scent so each time he catches it he begins to follow me."

"That's why you masked your scent then," said Inuyasha.

"Yes it is not only is he a master thief, but also notorious for seducing women. True hi is very handsome, but he's also one of the most arrogant youkai I've ever had the displeasure of coming across."

Inuyasha had listened to her and didn't like the idea of a thief looking for her. "So whats going to keep this thief from finding you and possible Kagome?"

"Around my home is a barrier that hides not only my home but all scents inside. Each time he has followed me I've led him away from my home before melting in the shadows."

"What kind of kitsune are you Selena?" asked Kagome.

"I'm half silver and half shadow kitsune."

She smiled at the wide-eyed look upon the miko's face. "By the look on your face you are well aware of the power each breed on their own holds, but I'm not surprised I've been told that Sesshomaru has been training you. The problem is that Youko is also a silver kitsune and a persistent one as well, but you won't have to worry very few have ever found my home." They walked until early evening before coming to the barrier that hid her home. She gave a small wave of her hand allowing them to pass into their new home.

Youko had followed the vixen's scent back to where he had first picked it up and back until he couldn't track it any more. He gracefully leapt into a tall tree to get a better look around and after seeing nothing he leapt silently to the ground pulling out a seed from his hair grinning as he encouraged it to grow. 'You will not escape me long Selena. I will find you sooner of later it's only a matter of time.'

I hope you enjoyed the update. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Kagome were amazed at their surroundings. They had come to a mountain wall that had a concealed entrance and walked through for about five minutes before coming to an opening, which revealed a very large courtyard with a beautiful shrine. "The mountain is hollow," said Kagome as she looked up to see blue skies and the mountain walls surrounding them. "I can see why you made this your home it's beautiful here."

"Thank you Kagome with the wall around us no one will be able to find you simply by walking around and there is a barrier around the entrance that conceals scents as well. I've lived here for the last four hundred years peacefully."

"What about flying youkai?" asked Inuyasha.

"There is a barrier keeping anyone with evil intentions out. If they come to cause trouble they are repelled and if they come to kill they are instantly purified. Please follow me to your rooms." Kagome was led to a room decorated in soft blue with a large bed in the center, a desk by the window and a closet. Inuyasha's was the same, but done in shades of gold and silver. "I'll allow you both some time to relax and dinner will be served shortly."

Kagome sat at the small vanity table that was provided when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a small female neko youkai. She was slender with long golden hair and green eyes.

"Hello my name is Nara I came to assist you in getting ready for dinner. "She approached the miko and began brushing her hair until it felt like silk. Then she drew the upper layers of her hair twisting it into an intricate bun and leaving the rest free to flow down her back. When done she stood back so Kagome could finish getting ready.

"Thank you so much Nara it's beautiful." She chose a light blue kimono to bring out her eyes and slippers to match when another knock was heard.

Inuyasha waited for Kgome to come to the door so they could go to the dining room. When the door opened he could have sworn his heart stopped at the beauty in front of him. Their eyes locked and he could see the joy and love they held. "You look beautiful Kagome."

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said as she took the arm he offered and followed Nara to the dining room where Selena waited.

It was getting late when everyone arrived to eat. "Well I'm glad you made it I was about to start without you," she grinned. The table was set with bowls of food laid out for everyone to choose from as they all sat down. "Inuyasha I would like you to meet Nara she lives her as well and helps me to take care of everything."

"How long have you been here Nara?" asked Kagome.

"I was saved from being attacked by Lady Selena two hundred years ago. I had no family or home so she was kind enough to take me in and I've been here ever since. Things are more dangerous now and I feel safe here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well there are many demons that search for Lady Selena because of her abilities. When humans were here there were many in this area that helped to overpower our scents and now with that gone we have to be more careful."

"Don't worry now that me and Kagome are here we'll help out."

"Thank you Lord Inuyasha." The rest of the evening was spent in conversation and laughter.

"Kagome be ready by sun up to train. I'll need to see what your capable of so I know what we need to work on." She rose and picked up her dishes helping Nara to clean up. Later she walked outside to sit in the gardens and enjoy the night air.

" What troubles you Lady Selena you've been uneasy since you came back."

"Do you remember me telling you about a male scent that had been following me recently."

"Yes I remember."

"He followed me again while I was on my way to Sesshomaru's so I allowed him to catch me so I could find out who it was."

"Who was it?"

"Youko Kurama."

Nara's eyes became wide as she gasped. "Lady Selena he is very dangerous. I've heard that there is non better when it comes to stealing what he wants."

"I know and it seems he has deemed me a prize. So I am going to add sentries outside the mountain entrance to keep out unwanted visitors. Only those of my choosing will be allowed entrance."

Nara sighed in relief at knowing that her mistress was taking extra precautions. She knew of the bandit and was well aware that he seldom gave up a chase. He always stole what he wanted when least expected and was also a well-known seducer. It was said that he loved beautiful women and had never been rejected. 'Well there's a first for everything,' she thought with a grin.

Youko had returned to his den irritated that the vixen had escaped him and thinking was thinking of ways to track her down. This is how his partner Kuronue a crow demon that stood tall dressed in leather, he had long silky black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and a large hat with the top cut out for his hair to come through. He found is partner and was wondering what had him pacing so. "What has you so upset Kurama?"

"I finally tracked down the owner of that wonderful scent I've been following for the last several months."

"So why are you so upset?"

"She got away dammit. I had her wrapped in my vines and the next thing I knew was she got upset and I was wrapped in my own vines and she was gone."

Kuronue looked at him for minute before laughing. "She beat you at your own game? She must have been something so what did she look like?"

"She had long wavy silver hair streaked in dark blue with silver ears tipped in blue, deep blue eyes with full lips, a body that would make a man beg with a long elegant tail."

"She was a kitsune?"

"The most beautiful I've ever seen. She turned my own plants against me with ease and when enraged her scent smelled like an incoming storm instead of lavender and rain." He looked out the window and smiled slyly. "I can't wait to get her within my claws again, but first I must find her."

Selena walked quietly to Kagome's room and listened at the door grinning. 'I told you to be ready. Oh well guess I'll have to wake you up,' she thought with a grin. Taking a few seeds from her hair she gently pushed her energy into the seeds encouraging them to grow. After a couple of minutes she felt them tighten around her prey and smirked. 'Time to wake up, Kagome.' A minute later she could hear Kagome growling and cursing. Inuyasha ran out of his room at the sound of her screams of anger and stopped at seeing Selena at the door laughing. She finally opened the door to see her vines holding Kagome upside down from the ceiling. "Well now that your awake it's time to get dressed for training," she grinned before turning to leave.

Kagome had been surprised when she woke up to vines wrapped around her body and hanging from the ceiling. "Damn kitsune and their idea of fun. Get me down from here," she screamed.

Inuyasha listened and chuckled at her ranting before releasing her from her bonds. "We'd better get going before she thinks of something else to do." They bother quickly ate and headed to the training grounds where Selena was meditating.

"Good now that you've arrived lets begin." The morning was spent testing Kagome's powers seeing where her weak points were and what needed to be worked on. By lunchtime Kagome was tired, but had made progress. "You've done well Kagome so you may use the afternoon to rest. Besides I've got some sentries to plant."

"What sentries?"

"Don't worry they will guard the entrance to the mountain. It's only a precaution to make sure that bandit doesn't fin us. I like my privacy and if he were to find me then I don't think I'd get any afterwards."

Kagome watched as she stood and walked through the carefully hidden opening before turning to her new friend. "Nara how dangerous is this bandit?"

"According to rumors very dangerous as well as ruthless and cunning. He called Lady Selena a prize and promised that he would find her again. I have no doubt that he will not give up his search for her easily if at all."

"I see so we'll need to be careful when outside." She looked to Inuyasha who agreed as well. "Would you care to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

Inuyasha grinned as he laced his fingers with hers enjoying their closeness. "How long do you think we'll be here Kagome?"

"I don't know the more she shows me the more I realize I have to learn." She stopped to look around and went to a large sakura tree to sit down. "It's so peaceful and beautiful here. I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile."

"It's also well hidden and protected for our future pups and when the time comes we'll make a home in the human realm as well."

"Yes, I want to go back to school. That way we'll be able to make a living in that realm."

"I'll go with you there should be a way that I can look human and stay close by. If Naraku does come for you I don't want you left alone." He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek gently. "You should know now that no matter what I'm not leaving you ever. I love you and I'm not letting you go."

Kagome smiled as she nuzzled into his hand. "I love you too, Inuyasha." He leaned down and kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her body. The next few months went by the same way every day with training and spending time with Inuyasha.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Next chapter will be in the present day. Thanks for the one review I received.

Chapter 5

Youko was becoming frustrated as he was once more pacing. "It's been three months and no sign of her. No one has ever evaded me this long." He stopped looking out the windows deep in thought before he quickly made his way to the area he had last seen her. "I will not give up my search for you Selena," he whispered.

"Kurama you're becoming obsessed with this vixen. I think it's time you stopped and let another wench handle your needs," said his partner Kuronue.

"I don't think so. She challenged me Kuronue by saying I'd never find her and you know that I can't resist a challenge."

Kuronue chuckled, "your hopeless fox." They were walking back to the den when he smelled the most enticing scent of lavender and rain. "Who is that?" He stopped noticing that Kurama was already chasing the scent.

"It's her." He was once more following her and quickly hid his aura and youkai. Again he was getting close to her as he spotted a small field of white flowers and sitting in the center was the beautiful vixen he had been searching for. Her form was bathed in moonlight making her look like a goddess with her face lifted to the sky.

Selena was enjoying the full moon in her favorite field of lunar flowers when she realized she was being watched once more. Her eyes closed trying to block out the annoyance that wouldn't go away. "Why do you insist on ruining my evening Youko Kurama?" She opened her eyes to see that he was kneeling in front of her with a smirk.

"Well if it's any consolation seeing you has made my night." He reached out to caress her cheek, but she turned away from him. "I've been searching for you Selena. I promised to find you again and you haven't made it easy either."

"I never intended for you to find me at all. Even though you found me here at least you'll never know where I go when I leave." She stood to leave when she felt his hand grasp her wrist. "Let me go," she growled.

Youko watched as she stood and was stunned at her beauty. She was dressed in a deep blue silk gown that exposed her shoulders and ended at the elbow. It was form fitting to the waist showing off all of her curves and fell loosely to her ankles with slits on the sides for easy movement. He quickly captured her wrist before she could escape him again and smirked when she growled. "I hope you don't think that I'm going to let you go that easily," he said as he pulled her back down and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her neck.

"You've got about two seconds to release me before I beat the hell out of you fox," she growled.

He kept one arm around her waist as he used the other to grasp her chin to face him. The fire in her eyes along with the change in her scent made his blood boil. "I'll chance it," he whispered before capturing he lips in a passionate kiss. She fought him and he tightened his grip unwilling to let go. The next moment he was thrown across the clearing and in front of him was a very pissed off vixen. She was glowing with what he realized was miko powers. "Oh shit," he thought as the vixen approached him and stood to face her. He just made it to his feet when she punched him in the jaw dislocating it. His eyes started to bleed red at the defiant demoness as he used his plants to try and trap her as she walked away. "You're not leaving yet," he stated as he sent more plants to block her way.

"You can't hold me Youko." Her hands were glowing with her purification as she clawed through the vines turning them to ash. She quickly leapt into the shadows disappearing.

"I can see why you want her now," said Kuronue. "Not only is she beautiful, but powerful as well." He watched as his friend growled trying to calm himself.

Selena returned home infuriated beyond reason. "Stupid male arrogance who in the hell does he think he is anyway." She stopped her ranting when she heard chuckling and looked up to see Kagome standing in front of her.

"I take it the fox found you again."

"He ruined my night by following me once again and then he kissed me. If that wasn't enough he actually tried to force me into staying with him."

Kagome laughed at her friend. "So what did you do?"

Selena smirked slyly, "what else I dislocated his jaw, purified his plants and disappeared into the shadows leaving him madder than hell."

Kagome and Nara stood there before Kagome burst into laughter. "You've got to be kidding me," she was laughing so hard she was in tears.

Nara looked wide-eyed at her friend. "Lady Selena you didn't."

"I most certainly did I don't care who he is no one touches me without permission."

"Was his partner with him? He is said to have a crow demon as a partner that can manipulate the shadows as you can."

"I don't know I was a little busy avoiding a horny kitsune. Anyway it doesn't matter I won't be seeing him anytime soon."

Later that night Kagome was sitting next to a small hotspring with her feet in the water. She was deep in thought and didn't realize she wasn't alone until strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to," said Inuyasha.

"I'm just relaxing. What are you still doing awake it's late."

"I came looking for you." He held her lightly to himself as she leaned her head back against his shoulder unconsciously exposing her neck to him. The temptation was to great as he placed light kisses on her neck. At hearing her soft moan he was encouraged to more fully taste her skin by nipping and licking his way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder sucking lightly. A soft hand was placed on his neck pulling him closer to her as her head tilted giving him better access. His lips tasted the flesh were he would soon mark her as his mate as he trailed kisses back up to her ear where he lightly teased her with his fangs. The sounds she made from his attentions where driving him crazy as his hand slowly moved it's way up to caress her right breast. Her breathing was ragged and he could smell her arousal increasing. His need was growing by the second as his left hand started to trace lazy circles on her inner thigh. Kagome was in heaven at the feel of his hands and mouth finally on her body and felt him shift to gently lay her down on the soft grass. His lips finally found hers once again as he kissed her passionately. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her body as he pulled the front of her kimono open to kiss the flesh that was revealed. Kagome was lost in the sensations she was feeling as her need grew with his every touch. His lips made their way back to her ear and nipped it lightly. "If you don't want this Kagome tell me now because I don't know how much longer I can control myself. Once we do this you'll be my mate forever and I'll be yours." He pulled away to look into he eyes to see love and lust staring back at him. Kagome couldn't speak with everything she was feeling so she just nodded her consent. Inuyasha was in heaven that she had agreed and quickly kissed her again while removing their clothing and laid on top of her. His mouth trailed to her breast while his hand slowly teased her womanhood bringing her closer to fulfillment. "Please Inuyasha, I need you," whispered Kagome. The control he had snapped as he slowly entered her body until he met her barrier. "This will hurt for a minute," he said before thrusting himself into her fully. She winced at the pain, but didn't make a sound as her body adjusted to the intrusion. Inuyasha waited until she was ready and then started a slow rhythm causing both to groan in pleasure. The pace picked up little by little until his thrusts were hard and fast bringing each of them closer to their release. They were both so close as he drove even harder into her welcoming body and felt her walls tighten before she screamed her release. The feel of her squeezing his member brought forth his own release as he roared to all the claiming of his mate. His fangs grew longer as his eyes bled red before sinking his fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder claiming her as his mate. Kagome felt his fangs release her and his tongue against her skin cleaning the blood away. She smiled gently at her mate while softly rubbing his ears earning a contented growl. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too Kagome." He leaned down to capture her lips in another demanding kiss before once again claiming her.

Ok guys. Will someone please give me some feed back because right now with lack of I'm thinking about possibly scrapping this one and starting over. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Alataro for letting me know that I had a filter on my reviews. Sorry guys I'm still new and didn't realize it was there. So I finally figured out how to take it off and now anyone can review. I hope you do. Anyway as usual I don't own anything.

Chapter 6

'Ugh, I can't believe how much studying I have tonight. It makes me wonder why I chose to get another degree.' Kagome was now in her third year of college earning her botanist degree so that she could keep up to date on all of the plants she uses for herbal remedies. She had been reunited with her family several months ago finally able to see them now that her past self would no longer be able to return. Her mother had been speechless as she explained everything that had happened and how she became not only immortal, but Inuyasha's mate as well. Of course Souta was excited while ji-chan passed out from shock. She was drawn from her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder and someone softly calling her name. As she turned around she was faced with a handsome man with crimson hair and eyes of forest green that often reminded of her own kit. The fact that he was also a kitsune did not go unnoticed by her either so she had always hidden her aura and power. It wouldn't do to have a youkai know who she was. "Hello, Suichi what can I do for you?"

Suichi Minnamino, also known as Kurama to his friends watched as she smiled deep in thought. He had always been surprised by her knowledge of plants and was even more intrigued when he found out she had her own natural herbal company. The kitsune spirit he shared his body with always theorized that she had to know a kitsune to be that in tuned with nature or to have that much knowledge. Youko was once a legendary bandit that was killed during a heist, but instead of his soul going to spirit world he found himself a host in ningenkai to regain his strength. In doing so he fused himself with Suichi while his mother was still in the beginning stages of pregnancy. At times he found himself drawn to Kagome Taisho because she was one of the very few women that didn't beg for his attentions and sometimes she had a faint scent that always caught his attention and Youko's as well. He smiled at her charmingly, "would you allow me to walk you to the parking lot?"

Kagome just giggled while grabbing her bag, "in other words you need protection from your stalkers as usual." She laughed even harder at his dejected look, "come on Suichi lets go." They walked through the halls with the young women and men looking at them with either envy or jealousy. Although it was not unusual to see them walk the halls together everyone also knew they were only friends. After finally making it t the front doors with only a few women following Kurama sighed in relief. Making Kagome laugh at his misfortune as the walked to their cars.

"I'm glad you find my situation amusing Kagome." He turned at hearing his name called and found three other men walking towards them.

"Hey Suichi can you give us a ride?"

"Hello Yusuke, where are you headed?"

"Anywhere that has food we're starved." He then noticed a woman standing there watching them with curiosity. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei Jaganshi. She is in my botany class."

Kagome analyzed the aura's of the newcomers and found that two of them were youkai and one had a high spiritual power. Yusuke was dressed in jeans with a white t-shirt. He had gelled back black hair and deep brown eyes that had seen more than someone his age should have. Kazuma was tall with an Elvis style red hair and black eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans with a blue t-shirt. Hiei was shorter than she was with gravity defying black hair with a white starburst. 'Interesting he is both a fire and ice youkai. Isn't that forbidden? It doesn't matter either way he is very powerful and so is Yusuke. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Looking down at her watch she realized how late it was getting. "I really have to go Suichi, Inuyasha will be home soon and my sister will be coming over for dinner."

"Of course Kagome. Thank you for allowing me to walk you to your car."

"It's no problem Suichi. Besides who else would protect you from your crazed stalkers." She turned to his friend and smiled, "it was really nice meeting you all, but I've got to run."

Yusuke was grinning as he leaned against the car. "You never told us you had such a cute friend."

"She is merely a classmate."

"Yeah, anyway lets get something to eat." They all gathered into the car heading for the nearest fast food restaurant.

Kagome raced home to prepare dinner. As she was cooking a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist startling her. "Inuyasha don't scare me like that."

He just laughed as he kissed her, "sorry mate. I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah right," she glared half-heartedly.

"Are you up to your tricks already, Inuyasha?" They turned to see Selena standing in the doorway smiling. "It smells great Kagome is there anything that I can help with?"

"No thanks. I've just about got it," said Kagome while giving her sister a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Do you honestly think that I would miss visiting you? I may not get here that often, but it doesn't mean I don't miss you guys. Besides someone has to keep a watch on things in Makai." They sat down to eat and talk. Eventually the conversation turned to Naraku. "Kagome have you had any visions or felt him in any way?"

"Yes, I have felt him. He's not close yet, but he is slowly growing closer.. I have already placed a barrier around the shrine that will keep anyone with harmful intentions out. When the time comes though I would like my family to be moved to a safer place." She sighed and looked to her friend. "Selena, I would like my family to stay with you and Nara in Makai. I know they will be well protected there and it's the last place he would search for them."

Deep sapphire eyes narrowed slightly. "Your family is always welcome in my home you know that, but if you think that I'm staying out of this fight your wrong."

"I know you've told me many times. I believe it's time though to increase our training."

"Do you think he'll offer himself to the demons once more?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know what he'll do. All I know is that he'll be dangerous. How he knows to even look for me is a mystery. I mean think about it. I'm Kikyo's reincarnation but have none of her memories. So what's making him remember?"

"It's not going to matter Kagome we'll handle it when the time comes. You are right though we'll need to be ready so I'm going to get a few things in order and I'll be back in a week. I have a few things I've been working on that will help." She stood giving them both a friendly hug before leaving to take care of her business.

"Ya know every time she says she's been working on something new it makes me want to run the other way."

Kagome started laughing, "oh come on Inuyasha you haven't like her experiments ever since you got caught by that man eating plant."

"Man eating my ass," he grumbled. "She designed it specifically to eat certain types of demons especially those with silver hair and ears."

That did it and couldn't control her laughter anymore. "You couldn't blame her at the time Youko was driving her insane with him trying to follow her and leaving his own plants around to find her den. At least she trained them to capture first and eat after she gave them permission. Besides it was funny to se you completely wrapped up by a plant."

"You're not helping Kagome and I've learned to steer clear of that crazy vixen's experiments."

"Oh come on not all of them were bad. She has the best herbs and specialty plants around besides Jeningi. Even Sesshomaru uses them to protect the palace in Makai." Kagome knew she had won her argument and smiled. "Her intentions are good ones mate and are meant to protect the ones she loves. They protected all of our pups well and still do. Now it's getting late and I have an early class tomorrow and meetings in the afternoon." She was walking up the stairs to their bedroom when she was grabbed and thrown over a shoulder screaming in surprise.

Inuyasha had watched his mate leave the room before grinning evilly. 'If she thinks that she's going to sleep than she's definitely wrong.' He gave her another minute before surprising her by throwing her over his shoulder and walking to their bedroom. Once they were there he tossed her on the bed grinning. "I hope you weren't planning on sleeping anytime soon mate because I promised myself I'd hear you screaming all night." True to his word Kagome got very little sleep that night.

Ok now that there is no filter. Hopefully this will encourage more people to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the great reviews. I enjoyed reading them. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always I don't own anything.

…..Youko Kurama speaking

Chapter 7

Selena was making her way home deep in thought when she came to a decision and opened a portal to spirit world instead. She stepped into a small plain office that had a desk piled high with paperwork and if you looked around the stacks you would see what looked like a child with a pacifier grumbling about needing a vacation. The child, Koenma, is actually the prince of spirit world and is a lot older than he looks. He and his spirit detectives monitor the barrier between the realms and handle rogue demons that would cause harm. After listening to him grumble for another minute she decided to make her presence known by letting her power flare successfully knocking him out of his chair.

Koenma pulled himself up glaring at the vixen. "Why do you feel the need to do that every time you come into my office?"

"Because you're to slow to notice me and because I can."

"What do you want Lady Selena?"

Her eyes became hard and her form rigid, "he's getting closer to my sister brat and I have a few questions."

"I'll answer what I can."

"You will answer all or pay the price." She made sure he knew how serious she was by bringing her purification powers to the surface watching his eyes grow large. "How can he still retain memories of his past existence. Aren't all reincarnations supposed to be relieved of their memories so they can start over."

"That's correct. No soul should be able to remember their past life."

Her eyes narrowed and became harder," then explain to me why he seems to be looking for Kagome and is getting closer."

"That's not possible."

"Oh but it is possible she has felt him searching for her. I warn you now Koenma regardless of his humanity when he attacks he will be dealt with and this time his soul will remain in hell."

"You can't do that."

"Watch us. Enma knew of this centuries ago and I'm only here to warn you that he is coming. Don't make the mistake of getting in our way." She turned and opened a portal back to Makai. "Oh and by the way your chair's on fire," she said and left grinning.

Koenma turned to see his chair was engulfed in blue flames. "Ah. HELP FIRE."

The moon was full in Makai as Selena enjoyed the peaceful night air before going inside where she was met by Nara. "We'll have company soon Nara."

"So it's nearly time then. I assume you will be leaving to help Kagome in her fight."

"Yes and her family will be coming here so they will be protected. We still have some time left because he's still searching."

"I'll begin making the arrangements and I'll ready their rooms."

"Thank you Nara. I'm going to gather my supplies. Oh before I forget Kagome sends her love and says that next time you better come as well."

Kagome dragged herself into the classroom yawning as she sat in her seat. Thanks to her mate she had little sleep even if it was a pleasurable night. She forced herself to wake up by drinking several cups of coffee and had another one in hand. While she looked over her notes she didn't notice that Suichi had come in and sat beside her as usual.

Suichi was taking his supplies out for class when a fain scent cought his attention it was lavender and rain. 'How peculiar,' he thought. He leaned a little closer dicreetly trying to catch more of the scent.

Where is that smell coming from red?" asked Youko.

'It's coming from Kagome. Why do you ask?'

No reason it just reminded me of someone." Youko refused to say anymore, but stayed close to the surface watching Kagome from behind Suichi's eyes.

"Good morning Kagome. How was dinner with you husband and sister? I hope it went well."

Kagome was startled when he spoke to her and clutched her hand to her chest. "For heaven's sake Suichi don't scare me like that and dinner went well thank you. As a matter of fact she'll be coming to stay with me for a little while."

"Oh, well I hope to be able to meet her if she's anything like you."

Kagome just chuckled, "my sister is very intelligent. I learned all I know of plants from her. She has amazing gardens full of herbs and various other plants that she keeps well tended, but she is very mischievous."

**"Sounds like my kind of woman. We should meet her red especially if she looks anything like her."**

' Shut up Youko. Now is not the time.'

Kagome noticed that Suichi had gold leaking into his normally green eyes and knew that the second soul was just under the surface. She always wondered how he came to have two souls in his body, but she could also see where they were beginning to merge. 'I wondered who the second one is. Whoever he is he's old and powerful.'

Suichi turned to see Kagome watching him with curiosity. "So when will your sister actually be coming into town?"

"She'll be her next week."

"Well I hope her stay is enjoyable."

"Thank you Suichi." The teacher started class and everyone began their notes and assignments. For the week everything was quiet, but Kagome could feel Naraku's aura still searching for her.

Selena was ready as she double checked her bags and gathered the gifts she had for her friends. She smiled at being able to spend a little time with friends and possibly tease Inuyasha just a bit. After saying her goodbyes to Nara she opened a portal to the home she kept in Ningenkai. It was on the grounds where Kagome and Inuyasha lived and was well kept. She noticed that someone had also put fresh roses and lavender around the house making it feel warm and welcome. She unpacked the few bags she brought with her before changing and heading out to find Kagome. 'I hop Inuyasha like the surprise I left for him,' she grinned. The first stop she made was to a local coffee shop that she visited every time she came for her visits. The walk was enjoyable as she received many appraising looks from men she passed. When she entered the school campus several young men stopped her trying to find out who she was and if she wanted to go out. She politely rejected each one saying she was only looking for her sister and nothing more. The campus was larger than she remembered and was having a hard time finding Kagome. All of the different scents only made it harder so she sat down on a bench under a sakura tree across the street in front of the campus to wait.

Suichi who was currently trying to dodge a few of his more aggressive stalkers was once more following Kagome. She couldn't help but laugh at the young man's turmoil.

"Hey, Suichi we gotta go." Everyone looked up to see Yusuke walking calmly towards them and the young women took a few steps back in fear. There were very few who wanted anything to do with the handsome young man because he liked to fight and had a reputation for being a troublemaker. He wanted to laugh at his friend's predicament, but chose to take pity on him instead. "Can't you see he doesn't want anything to do with you women? Now get out of here." He couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his face as they all scattered and noticed that one was still present. Taking a good look he recognized her as the woman he met the other day. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting him."

Kagome glared at him. "It's not like I can protect him everyday. What do you take me for his personal bodyguard? If you think he needs one than you do it." She was about to continue her ranting when she felt a familiar aura pulse and she looked in the direction it came from. Across the street leaning against a tree was familiar presence that made her smile. "Selena," she whispered.

Suichi and Yusuke both felt the powerful aura pulse as if looking for someone when they heard Kagome whisper a name. Suichi was confused when Youko became more alert. Across the street was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was petite with long wavy silver hair with dark blue streaks. Her eyes were the same blue as her hair with full lips. The outfit she wore hugged all of her curves and consisted of a deep blue silk shirt that was sleeveless and stopped at mid thigh, black form fitting pants and a pair of flat black boots that went to her knees. Never before had he felt such lust just from looking at a woman and he could tell Yusuke felt the same. 'Who is that woman?'

"**Selena, I knew she still lived," said Youko. "If she is the sister Kagome speaks of we will track her down. I won't allow her to escape me again.**

'Who is she and what do you mean again.'

"**I've hunted this vixen for over three hundred years and she's managed to either dodge or escape me each time. What I'd like to know though is why she's with a human."**

Suichi smirked, 'you mean a woman actually denied you. I thought you were never denied anything Youko and she's a demon as well.'

"**Don't get ahead of yourself red. She's the only vixen to ever escape me and the only one to ever keep my interest. Not only is she very cunning, but she grows plants that could nearly beat my death tree."**

'This one I've got to meet'

Yusuke was having similar thoughts at the beauty that was standing across the street smiling. He was brought from his thoughts as Kagome quickly said her goodbyes and was making her way across the street. Making his decision he followed along with Suichi.

Kagome walked to her sister and gave her a hug. "Hey, I didn't now you were coming here. Did you get settled into the cottage?"

"Well I was out walking around and decided to meet you here and yes I'm settled into the house. I have a few gifts for you and Inuyasha as well. Although I already left one for him." She was grinning and the mischief was clearly presenting her eyes.

"Oh no, Selena what did you leave for him?"

"Don't worry it's nothing that will hurt him, besides I couldn't resist." She finally looked around Kagome to see two young men standing there waiting. As she studied them her attention was drawn to the red head and noticed his eyes were nearly gold and had tow auras coming from him. She concentrated a little harder trying to place the familiar aura when it receded leaving his eyes a forest green with gold alonc the edges. They were both demons and she knew that they were very powerful.

Kagome noticed that she was looking at something behind her and turned to see Suichi and Yusuke. "Oh I didn't realize you were there." Ok so she lied a little. She was hoping they would go away. "I guess you guys want to meet my sister. Selena this is Suichi Minnamino and Yusuke Urameshi."

"It's nice to meet you both." She was surprised when the red head extended his hand and thinking he wanted to shake it extended hers as well.

Suichi felt youko start to take control of their body as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman," he said as his eyes locked with hers. He was disappointed when she took her hand back eyes flashing in annoyance.

"**Still calm as ever my beautiful vixen, but his time I'll find you."**

'You will explain this later Youko.'

Yusuke was shocked that the beautiful woman didn't fall for the fox's charms and looks. "I don't believe it. A woman that doesn't get all giggly or faint."

Selena looked at the handsome man. "And why would I do that?"

"Every other woman does. Hell he even has his own fan club."

She just chuckled softly, "I see. Well I assume you Yusuke that I'm not every other woman. I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have some thing that I'd like to discuss with Kagome. It was very nice meeting you both." Before she tuned away Suichi stopped her.

"May I ask where you are staying?"

That second presence was there again, but she couldn't place it and it bothered her as his eyes turned a more golden color. "I have my own home here and I do not have time for visitors. Now if you'll excuse me."

He watched as she walked away. 'To bad Kagome already said she was staying with her. I'll have to speak to Kagome.' He smirked as he watched the two women walk away.

"**I can't believe after all this time she's here and this time I'll find out where she's staying. Maybe I can sneak into her bedroom and have the fun I've wanted to the last three hundred years."**

"Kurama, what was that? I've never seen Youko come out so strongly," said Yusuke. "Although I have to admit it can see why he would."

"That woman was a demon and someone that apparently Youko knows and has escaped him many times. According to him she is also very powerful, cunning and has the ability to breed many dangerous plants like our death tree." He watched as Yusuke turned to also watch the path the women took and smiled. "Don't worry Yusuke we'll keep a close eye on them." 'A very close eye indeed,' he smiled.

Ok I hope you enjoyed the update and please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here's the next chapter guys. Sorry it took a little longer than usual but hey I had a home improvement job to finish up this weekend. Anyway hope you like and please review I love to read them and always look forward to hearing from different people. For the ones that have reviewed I'd like to say thank you for the encouragement that you give me.

Chapter 8

Kagome walked beside her sister contemplating what had just happened. She'd never seen Suichi show interest in any woman much less coming on as strongly as that. 'I wonder if he recognized her as a vixen? That might explain it.' The grumbling from Selena pulled her from her thoughts and made her smile.

"What are you smiling at Kagome?"

"Nothing it's just I haven't seen you this agitated since Youko Kurama."

"Please don't remind me. I finally get him off my back, granted it's because he's dead, only to have another one replace him."

Kagome chuckled, "I don't think you'll have an easy time getting rid of him either. I've never seen him with that look in his eyes and I'll bet he'll be trying to find you."

"Don't tell him anything. I don't want another arrogant male pursing me. Besides I only brought a few specialized plants and one should be very happy soon," she grinned.

"Oh no. What did you leave for Inuyasha, Selena."

A hand covered her mouth to keep the giggles in, but it didn't work. "Come on. I promise you'll love it." They both took off at a fast paced walk back to the house.

Both women could hear the growls and curses of a certain hanyou and picked up their speed. Walking into the kitchen Kagome found her mate trying to dislodge himself from a small vine with a red rose. They watched as he removed it only to have it reattached itself once more. Neither woman could stop the laughter that came and had them both gasping for breath.

Inuyasha growled at them as he pointed an accusing finger at Selena. "Get this damn weed off of me Selena."

"It's not a weed Inuyasha." After growling softly the rose extended itself to her immediately wrapping around her hand She growled a minute more to the rose before it turned from red to a beautiful silver with deep blue tips. "This is my newest creation."

"Still looks like a weed to me."

"Maybe to you, but I designed it specifically for protection." The rose tilted to the side as if curious about something before Selena handed it to Kagome. "It will stay close to Kagome and protect her. If she's in danger it can release a sleeping gas that will knock everyone but her unconscious or it can also eject poisonous darts at the attacker." She turned to see the rose weaving itself around her forearm and melting into her skin making it look like a tattoo.

"What the hell." He was touching where the rose settled into Kagome's skin and could still feel the softness of the petals.

"Inuyasha, it's what I call a chameleon rose. It appears to others as a tattoo, but if the bearer is in danger it reacts and comes alive. Kagome can remove it anytime she wishes and can even wear it on her body out of the melding state. If the wearer is not paying attention it will warn them that danger is near."

He looked at her in shock. "I'll be damned. You finally designed something useful that doesn't try and eat me."

That earned him a threatening growl that would make anyone else back away in fear. "I'll have you know I designed and gave everyone of your and Sesshomaru's pups one to keep them safe as well as Rin. I refuse to let anyone hurt those I consider family. Kagome I also brought three more for your family."

"Thank you Selena. I can't tell you how much this means to me," she said and gave her a hug.

"Your welcome Kagome. I spoke to Nara and she's preparing for your families arrival."

"Thank you Selena for the protection you gave to our pups. Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes we still consider you family as well," said Inuyasha.

"Ya know Inuyasha I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Feh, don't get used to it," he said as his arms crossed in front of his chest looking irritated.

Selena just smiled as she hugged him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you too little brother even if you won't admit it," she whispered hugging him tightly. She was surprised when he returned it.

Suichi Minnamino sat in his room looking out his window at the full moon. His thoughts were filled with visions of the beautiful vixen he had met today and wanted to know more about her. 'Youko how do you know Selena?'

"While hunting I kept picking up the enticing scent of lavender and rain, but could never catch the owner. Then finally I caught her, or so I thought, she was the most beautiful vixen I had ever see." He showed his counter part all of his memories of her making him renew his vow of finding her.

'I see why you want her. She's not only very beautiful, but powerful and cunning as well.'

"She's the only woman to ever escape or match me in power. It doesn't matter if she realizes it or not she's mine and when I get my hands on her she'll know it."

'You are still sharing my body Youko don't you think I should have a say in this decision.'

"I felt your lust for her red so don't pretend with me." He sent several mental images of Selena in different sexual positions making him groan. "You want her as much as I do."

'I would prefer to know her before we take her as a lover.'

"I won't wait long. You should talk to Kagome and find out where she lives and then we can find Selena."

'Yes, but there's something else that's bothering me it was obvious that she felt Selena's power when she called her name and by introducing her as sister then she must know about demons.'

"Yes that would be logical and if she is aware of demons then how did she become so."

'Exactly, I believe our little friend has a few secrets of her own.'

"I would like to know how she came to know Selena."

'Many questions indeed and I'm sure that Yusuke noticed as well.'

They continued their musings privately for a while longer before falling into a light sleep. The next morning Suichi made his way onto campus looking for Kagome. He found her sitting comfortably under a sakura tree looking over her notes while making a few others. "Good morning, Kagome."

She felt his aura searching for her and prepared herself for his oncoming questions. When she heard his greeting she looked up to see determination in his eyes and silently groaned. "Good morning Suichi."

He sat beside her looking at the sky. "Are you ready for the upcoming test?"

Kagome sighed before looking at him. "Why don't we just get to the point Suichi. What do you want to know about my sister?"

He was shocked at her bluntness while Youko was starting to demand answers. It would have shown on his face if he had been any other demon. "Why do you think I'm here to ask about Selena?"

"Don't play game with me Suichi. The look in your eyes said everything yesterday and the fact that you looked like you were about to devour her was more than obvious. I'm not blind Suichi and neither is she." She watched as gold started to leak into his eyes and when he spoke again his voice was deeper and more seductive than ever sending a chill down her spine.

"I won't deny that I am very attracted to her Kagome and that I would like to get to know her better. Will you allow me to meet her again?"

"She doesn't want to see you again Suichi. I'm sorry, but I won't go aginst her request."

"Will you tell her that I would like to have dinner with her?"

"I will."

A dark figure appeared in the trees and watched as Kagome walked away. "Why the sudden interest in an onna fox?"

"It's not just any woman Hiei. Selena is a vixen and a powerful one at that," answered Youko.

Hiei stared at his partner, "a vixen. There are any in makai to occupy you time with."

"That may be Hiei, but this one is worth it. I need to know where Kagome lives so that I can find her." Eyes of gold stared into eyes of crimson. "I may need your help tracking her."

"Hn."

'Damn it I knew I should've just stayed home today. That fox is planning something with the other demon in the trees I know it.' Although she knew that Selena didn't want a male pursuing her she also knew that at times she was lonely. 'Even if she won't admit it she enjoyed driving Youko crazy,' she thought with a grin. The rest of her classes went by slowly until her last class that she shared with a certain red head. He greeted her as usual, but said nothing else.

"Follow her red," said Youko when class ended.

'Don't you think we should give her time to consider our request.'?

"No, I want to know where she is now."

'Alright if we find her will you be satisfied?'

"For the time being." He followed her at a slow pace hoping she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately for him his admires were waiting and kept him from following her. "Hiei follow her. I need to know where she lives." A moment later he felt the fire apparition disappear and smirked. They were both telepathic and had a strong mental bond that reached several miles.

What neither demon realized was that Kagome was perfectly aware of what was going on. She had decided that she was tired of seeing her sister lonely and if anything maybe a new friend would come from this if nothing else. 'She's gonna kill me for this. But she needs someone in her life even if she doesn't want to admit it.' After opening the gate she turned to where she knew they were watching before going inside and locking the gate.

"She knew we were following fox even with our auras concealed. How is that?"

"I don't know, but I believe we will find out very soon." He watched the grounds a little longer making sure no one was around before slipping inside. In the back of the grounds stood a large cottage with well-kept gardens. 'That must be where she is staying."

"We will wait for her red. I want to make sure that she's here."

'We'll give her time to get back and return later. We don't want her to sense us just yet.' They left to plan for their confrontation with the stubborn vixen. They would try to convince her first and if that didn't work they'd have to think of something a little more drastic. Neither one was willing to let the only female that had ever caught their attention just dismiss them. She wouldn't get rid of them easily and it was time to show her that.

Ok hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

I'd like to thank those that have reviewed and encourage those that haven't to please review. I enjoy reading them greatly.

Chapter 9

Selena had just returned from her training with Kagome with nothing on her mind, but getting a hot bath and relaxing in her gardens. The session had gone long into the night leaving both women exhausted. After bathing she pulled on a light blue silk nightgown that ended at her knees and was held up by two thin straps. It hugged all of her curves perfectly with her tail hanging elegantly around her feet. She decided to walk in her gardens before going to sleep since the night was quiet and warm. After slipping a matching robe over her shoulders she entered the gardens from her bedroom door.

Suichi watched from the trees behind the cottage. The back wall to her bedroom was made of glass allowing her to see the gardens and him to see her. He watched as she put her roe around her slim frame and walked outside to sit quietly among her roses. Never before had he felt his blood boil as he did now just by the sight she presented. She sat in the open with her hair falling around her waist to pool on the ground in waves as her face lifted to the sky watching the stars. Her long legs were out to the side exposed for him to see. Even Youko was growling and pressing against his mental barriers that held him. 'We must be patient Youko.'

'Why is it on the nights that I truly wish to relax someone has to ruin it.' She had felt an aura hiding in the tree line as soon as she came outside and tried to ignore it. It wasn't working. "You can leave at any time," she growled out. Turning around she saw a dark figure emerge from the trees. When the shone on his features she noticed it was the red head from yesterday. "Why are you here?"

"I came to speak with you."

"I'm certain that I made it clear I wasn't interested."

He came to sit in front of her watching her reaction to his prescience. "You did, but I was hoping to change your mind over dinner." The fire in her eyes blazed with irritation.

"I don't have time to deal with an arrogant fox now or ever." She stood intent on leaving when a pair of arms pulled her to the ground holding her still. Looking at her captor she saw his emerald green eyes turn to molten gold and back again. His hair fell like a curtain of blood hiding them both from the world. "Let me up, now," she growled.

Suichi was fighting to maintain control when he pulled her beneath him. His nose shifted to inhale her scent as he calmed slightly. "Now that you have had your say I will have mine." He held her tighter when she growled again. "I know perfectly well you don't want me here. You've made that more than clear, but understand that I won't give up so easily." Her miko power was rising and he could feel her about to attack him as he quickly placed a thin silver chain around her neck. He held her hands tightly so she wouldn't move. "The chain will only keep you from using your miko powers on me and no other. I don't wish to be purified any time soon."

"How did you know that I was a miko?" She looked into his eyes and saw molten gold once more, but they held a familiar possessiveness. "Who are you really?"

He just smiled at her seductively. "That is a secret my beautiful vixen at least for now. I wouldn't want you running from me."

Selena bristled at him in anger. "I'm not your anything," she growled as she summoned her plants to free her. They pulled him from her so that she could stand and hold him. "Don't bother coming back here," she said and turned once more to leave.

Youko was growling and used his own control of plants to free himself as he quickly had Selena in his hold once more. "You didn't think I'd let you leave just yet did you," he said as his lips met hers in a demanding kiss. She struggled against him and he tightened his grip as one hand moved to the back of her neck to keep her still. He forced his way between her lips tasting everything possible before finally breaking it leaving an even more infuriated vixen. "I will see you tomorrow night."

"Don't bother I won't be here," she said.

Suichi just smiled seductively at her. "All I'm asking for is a chance to know you and if I have to come here every night or follow Kagome home daily I will." The fury and panic were clear in her eyes as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek and down further along her slender neck before coming back up to cup her cheek tenderly. "I won't hurt you Selena. I realize you don't trust me so I'm willing to wait and earn that trust." He released his grasp and took a small step back. "I will be here tomorrow night and I hope that you will be here as well."

"If not we will take great pride in hunting you again, koi," growled Youko.

Selena sighed in relief as she watched him leave calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 'He followed Kagome that the only way he could have found me,' she thought.

Many miles away a man with long dark hair was having dreams of a battle between a young schoolgirl and what appeared to be a demon. He clearly saw her beautiful face, blue eyes and the school uniform she wore. For the last few years now he had been having these dreams and lately they had been increasing in their intensity. He could feel the changes to himself that the dreams brought increasing his senses and awareness of those around him. The pull to find the girl was becoming stronger knowing that she would have the answers he sought for. She protected something very powerful and the demon wanted it that much he knew for sure. He had started looking at the school uniforms trying to find the school she went to hoping for answers. She was becoming his obsession he knew that, but the desire to have his questions answered kept him going. In his mind he heard a name, Kagome.

It was a beautiful morning and Kagome almost dreaded starting her day until the strong arms of her mated wrapped themselves around her waist giving comfort. "I led him to her yesterday," she whispered.

Inuyasha noticed the tension and unease in his mate and sought to relieve it. "Who?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled gently. "Suichi, the fox in my classes that I told you about. He met Selena yesterday when she arrived at the campus."

"Oh, I bet that went well," he chuckled.

"I thought he was going to mate her right there, but Selena quickly told him she wasn't interested and ran like a bat out of hell."

Inuyasha was laughing now. "Let me guess. Now she has a new stalker."

"Yeah, I think she does. He followed me home yesterday, discreetly of course. I've never seen him look at any woman that way almost as if he knew her."

"Well you did say he housed two soul maybe one of them does know her."

"That might explain it. I can only imagine what's going to happen now, but I know she gets lonely sometimes. At least she had fun tormenting Youko."

"Well now she has someone new to torture. Don't worry she's a grown woman and can more than handle herself."

"I know." She looked at a nearby clock to see how ate it was and groaned. "I've got to go or I'll be late for class." She dressed quickly and headed for the campus. When she reached her class Suichi was already there and gave her a soft smile when he saw her.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome sat down beside him and leaned over slightly making sure she had his attention. "After class you and I have some things to discuss."

"That will be fine."

"It wasn't a request Suichi."

He looked at her and nodded before turning his attention to the teacher who had started class. Afterwards he followed her to a nearby park where she led him to a secluded bench for privacy. Both he and Youko were curious about what she wanted, but knew it most likely dealt with Selena.

Kagome turned to him after setting her bag down. "Alright fox I want to know who you really are **now.**"

He was slightly surprised by her forwardness and by the fact that her usually gentle voice had turned cold and hard. "How long have you known?"

"I've always known what you are. Now what I want to know is who the other soul belongs to and how he seems to know my sister." She watched his eyes turn to pure gold and knew the other was in control.

Suichi watched her carefully allowing Youko to come to the surface. "How is it you are aware of me Kagome?"

"I'm a miko."

"I see. So if you knew what I was why did you allow me to follow you?"

"A momentary lapse of sanity on my part." He smiled at her with amusement clearly in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"If I told you that you would inform Selena and then I'm sure she'd go back into hiding again."

Her eyes narrowed then, "if you don't I'll put a barrier around my home that will keep you out permanently. I want to know that you are not a threat to my sister. Why do you want her so badly?"

"I've wanted your sister from the moment I first came across her scent and once I found her I would have no other. Although I've never been able to convince her of that fact. I searched all of Makai for her and while on a job I was killed by a hunter. I expelled my soul and sent it to Ningenkai to bond with a human until I could recover."

Kagome had listened to everything he said without giving her his name. "You're right she would run if she knew it was you. Youko Kurama."

I hope you like the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long absence. I hope you enjoy the new update and please as always let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

Suichi chuckled at the bluntness of the young miko and also praised her at knowing who he really was. It wasn't often that he could talk to a woman and not have her either running in fear or trying to seduce him. "I see you have heard of me."

She just looked at him with a mischievous grin and giggled. "You could say that. I've listened to Selena curse, rant and scream over the arrogant bastard that refused to leave her be for over 300 years. Now here you are once again back from the dead to once more drive her insane."

"I want to win her Kagome. Now that I know where she is she can't hide from me anymore."

"And what does Suichi have to say about it? Surely he has a say in this as well."

"Although he wishes to know her a little better he is in complete agreement."

"If you hurt my sister in anyway Youko I will personally purify your as straight to hell and I'll make sure you can't come back this time."

"You have my work Kagome no harm will come to Selena and please my friends call me Kurama. Now I'd like to know how it is that you've listened to her for over 300 years when you're human."

She smiled at him proudly, "my mate is an inuhanyou."

"Hanyou, he must be very strong to have survived all this time."

"He is very strong and protective of those he loves."

"Kagome, I promised Selena that we would see her tonight for dinner. Is there away you can make sure she is there?"

"We are training nightly Kurama so she will be there."

"Why are you training so hard? I understand the desire to be stronger, but it seems there is more to it than that."

"I'm sorry Kurama, but that is my problem."

"I understand, but if there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Thank you." She was about to ask him a few other questions, but a familiar voice could be heard calling out Kurama's name. A minute later a young woman appeared that Kagome recognized very well as the Lady of Death, Botan.

"Hello Kurama, Koenma needs to see you and the other boys." Suddenly the new arrival a young woman with powder blue hair, pink eyes and a pink kimono turned to see there was already someone there with Kurama and her eyes instantly became wide. "Lady Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here. Please accept my apologies," she said while bowing deeply.

Kagome just smiled gently at her, "its no problem Botan I hope everything is well." She saw the nervousness in her stance and knew that something was wrong. "What's going on Botan?"

"Hahaha well you see Lady Kagome uh," she didn't get any further before she was interrupted.

"Open the portal Botan, now," said Kagome. Botan quickly did as she was told and Kagome walked through. She walked into a plain office noticing that Kurama's friends were already there. 'Should've known they were all spirit detectives,' she thought. After standing there for a moment waiting for Koenma to stop his grumbling she became impatient. The evil grin that spread across her lips did not go unnoticed by the others as they backed away slightly. They felt her aura and power flare uncontrollably startling everyone in the room only to hear Koenma's scream of surprise.

"Ahhhh, damn it Selena I really wish you wouldn't do that," shouted Koenma picking himself up from the floor only to look up and see a pissed off immortal staring back at him. LLLLL Lady Kagome, what brings you here?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger, "don't you Lady Kagome me, what's going on Koenma?"

"Well you see Selena came here recently with questions."

"And you thought you'd just stick your nose into my affairs."

"Please Lady Kagome I just wanted to make sure that your safe."

"I understand that Koenma, but I am fully capable of protecting myself and it's not like I can die. I prefer not to involve anyone else in this fight. You are well aware of this."

"What do you mean you can't die," asked Kuwabara.

She looked at the tall man almost forgetting they were there. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

He came to stand in front of her. "If you're in trouble then as a man I'm obligated to help. I can't let a woman fight it's against my code."

Kagome's anger spiked at the thought of someone thinking she was weak, but before she could say anything another voice spoke for her. "If you wish to remain alive I suggest you shut up." Everyone turned to see a beautiful vixen with long silver hair with dark blue streaks, dark blue eyes and elegant looking for ears. "What going on Kagome? I could feel your anger back at the estate."

Kagome looked to her sister. "It seems that Koenma has decided to interfere and was more than likely about to post his spirit detectives outside our door."

Selena turned to face the toddler. "I warned you not to involve anyone in this and to stay out of our way Koenma."

Yusuke never having much patience finally lost control. "Will someone explain what the hell is going on"?

Kagome sighed while sitting on the edge of Koenma's desk. "An old enemy of mine that was reincarnated is somehow regaining the memories of his past life and is now searching for me. I am unsure of what he remembers, but I have had visions of him coming for me and those I love."

"Why is he coming for you though," asked Yusuke.

"I'm known to many as the eternal guardian of the Shikon Jewel and 500 years ago I, with some friends, killed a demon named Naraku." She went on to explain only the significant parts of her past leaving them all speechless. "Now he has begun looking for me again. I don't know how strong he is or how much he remembers but, I do know he is not aware that the jewel and I are one."

Kurama watched the vixen stand near her sister not even looking at him. "This is our chance to spend time with her red."

"Yes Youko I was thinking the same thing. Excuse me, Koenma did you bring us here to help protect them?"

Everyone looked at Koenma as he shrunk under the women's glares. "Actually I was going to have you help them in there fight as well as protect them from harm."

Kagome became furious with him. "You were going to invite them into my home without permission or giving them any idea about what was going on," she growled. As her anger grew the rose emerged making itself known.

Where the hell did that thing come from Kagome?" yelled Yusuke.

Selena smirked at him playfully. "That Yusuke is one of my chameleon roses. It helps to protect those I give them to. So don't get to close because it shoots poisonous darts and expels a sleeping gas that knock out all, but the rose holder."

Yusuke watched as the rose wrapped itself around Kagome's arm, but remained halfway melded into her skin. "Hey Kurama have you ever seen on of these things?"

He cringed when he heard Yusuke call his name and prayed that Selena didn't notice. "No, Yusuke I have never seen this type of rose before." A low growl was heard coming from the vixen.

"Well that answers the question if she noticed our name or not," said Youko as he looked up to see furious blue eyes looking at him.

"Kurama as in Youko Kurama?" she was beyond pissed. "Why am I not surprised that you'd find a way to some back and make my life hell"?

Suichi's eyes were now molten gold as he smiled seductively. His form shifted to show the handsome silver kitsune in all his glory as he approached the furious vixen. "Now Selena you know I'd never leave you. Regardless I will always find a way back to you," he said as he lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I've told you many times over the years Youko to leave me alone," she said while slapping his hand away. "What is it with arrogant men who refuse to listen?"

Youko looked to see Koenma watching them. "Is what Kagome said correct? That you wish for us to protect them from harm?"

"No, absolutely not," growled Selena.

"Yes, Kurama that is what I would like for you all to do. Naraku was very powerful and until we know how strong he is now he is a threat. We will also need to protect Lady Kagome's family as well."

"I've already taken care of that Koenma," said Kagome. "When the time comes they will be sent to Selena's home in Makai."

"Are you sure, Lady Kagome, they won't be found there?"

Kagome chuckled softly, "if the King of Thieves over there couldn't fin it in over 300 years do you honestly think Naraku could. Besides she has plenty of sentries and barriers for protection."

Yusuke burst into laughter, "you've been after this woman for over 300 years and couldn't even find her house. I thought you could find and steal anything."

Youko growled, "I suggest you stop talking Yusuke."

"Kurama if a girl doesn't want you even after that long you should leave them alone," said Kuwabara.

"Well as fun as this has been I'm sure my mate is wondering where I am. So I'll be going home now. Koenma as much as I appreciate your concern I will not endanger anyone else's life. This is my fight. Now good night." She opened a portal and stepped through with Selena following behind.

Once the portal closed Koenma looked at the spirit detectives. "I want them looked after regardless. Naraku was very dangerous before and if he regains all of his memories he could destroy everything."

"Yeah, yeah toddler we'll keep an eye on em for you," said Yusuke.

"What did she not tell us Koenma?" asked Hiei.

The demigod looked at the fire apparition with nervousness, "she created the barrier and is also the Guardian of Mortals."

"Hn"

"You've got to be kidding me. How could she have that kind of power," said Yusuke.

"She's more powerful than you will ever know Yusuke and Selena's nothing to dismiss either. Both could purify you with no problem and Selena is renowned for her specialty plants like the one you saw." He smirked at Youko. "I'm sure that he could verify some of her plants, powers and her severe stubbornness. Unfortunately Kagome is even more powerful and just as hard headed."

"Well either way Koenma we will stay close and make sure they are safe," said Kurama who had returned to his normal form. "If you will excuse me now I have a previous engagement to keep."

"You have a date, Kurama. With who?" asked Kuwabara.

He couldn't keep the smirk from his handsome face as he answered. "Selena of course."

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be out soon. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy. This chapter will include a little more insight on Selena and a lemon. You've been warned.

Chapter 11

He was searching for her again as his fingers flew over the keyboard. 'If I can find the same uniform than I can go through the school records to find her.' He continued to look at the screen pouring over pictures of various schools trying to find the uniform the girl wore. After searching for a few hours he finally narrowed it down. 'It won't be long now and I'll have a name for the face,' he thought as he started to scan class pictures.

Inuyasha watched in amusement as Selena paced grumbling to herself. "What's got her tail in a knot," he asked Kagome.

She merely chuckled, "remember the fox I told you about?" When she saw his mischievous grin she smiled even more. "It turns out the other soul is none other than Youko Kurama."

Inuyasha doubled over in laughter at the vixen's problem. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm so happy you find this amusing, Inuyasha," she grumbled. "I'm going to the dojo."

"I've got to meet this guy. Anyone who can get her that riled up and keep her mind off of torturing me is ok in my book."

"Inuyasha, most of the plants she designed where made specifically with Youko in mind. He's a silver kitsune so you do share some of the same features." "Although," she said seductively while wrapping her arms around his neck, "as far as I'm concerned no one will ever compare to you mate." She stood slightly on her toes to kiss him gently.

LEMON

The feel of her body pressed against his was enough to make his blood heat with desire as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss while pulling her into another room for privacy. His left hand rose to fist in her hair moving her head so he had better access as his lips caressed her neck and his right hand rose to tease her breast. A small whimper reached his ears making him grin as he pushed her body up against a wall continuing his assault on her body. Kagome barely contained the gasp that wanted to escape when her back hit the wall and her mate quickly removed her upper body clothing that was blocking his view. As he liked and nipped his way across her collarbone and between her breasts her hands tangled themselves into his hair trying to bring him closer. Inuyasha opened his eyes to watch his mate as her scent spiked with her arousal. Kagome could feel her knees weakening as she felt his mouth on her breast and his hands slowly working their way up her outer thighs. His tongue trailed its way to her other breast giving it the same treatment before kneeling in front of her kissing his way down her body as he removed her skirt and panties. Her hands fisted tighter in his hair as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder so he could have better access. She groaned as his tongue moved over her womanhood and cried out as two fingers entered her body only to withdraw and be forced in harder. A fast pace was set that quickly had her screaming his name, but the cries were cut short as his lips covered hers in a demanding kiss. Not able to wait any longer Kagome unbuttoned his pants sliding them over narrow hips as she was lifted to wrap her legs around his waist as he entered her. Even though they had been mates for the past three centuries he never grew tired of her and reveled in their joining every time. His thrusts were long and hard as he moved within her body bringing both closer to the edge. All she could do was hang on as the tightening in her body increased as his thrusts became harder and faster. When she could take no more she screamed once more with Inuyasha following soon after growling his completion. He stood there a minute more trying to catch his breath resting his forehead on her shoulder when he heard her whisper in his ear.

End Lemon

"I love you too, koi," he whispered back. They untangled themselves and he carried her bridal style to their bedroom for the night.

Selena had gone to the dojo, but wasn't in the mood to train so instead went to her gardens. There was a small clearing in the center that always seemed to calm her. She sat down looking at the stars before deciding to meditate slowly closing her eyes to focus on the surrounding energies.

Kurama entered the grounds quietly looking for Selena and once more found her in the gardens surrounded by roses and lavender looking completely at ease. There was a sakura tree overlooking the garden with small lanterns giving off just enough light to see through the maze of various flowers that surrounded the center. It was beautiful and gave off a feeling of tranquility. "I seldom see her like this,' whispered Youko.

"Hopefully she will allow us to join her."

There was a new aura and she quickly realized who it was. She slowly opened her eyes only to be met with familiar golden eyes and a devious grin. "I had hoped that you two would leave me be tonight."

Youko grinned at her while taking a seat by her side. "I must admit, that I'm impressed by your chameleon rose. It's very difficult for a demonic entity to camouflage itself so well especially with a human."

"I specialize in many custom plants Youko. Although most are for protection." The vixen stood looking at the stars once more. "It's getting late. If you will excuse me I'm going to bed."

He grabbed her wrist as she passed by and stood towering over her. "I would prefer that you stay for a while longer. This is the first time that you haven't attacked me or ran on sight."

"At this point it wouldn't do me any good would it? You know where I live and if I refused to see you then I can only guess that you'd keep your word and make my life more of a living hell than it already is. You must know though that I won't be in this realm long. I will be returning home when this is over so don't expect too much."

"You agreed to getting to know one another Selena." He slowly moved towards her still holding her wrist as she backed away. She couldn't use her miko powers against him because of the necklace around her neck and he planned on using it to his advantage.

Selena felt her back hit the hard surface of the sakura tree and knew that he wouldn't let her leave easily, but she never knew why he sought her in the first place. It was time for him to answer the question she had been asking herself since the day they met. "Why me?"

He looked into her eyes and saw the questions there waiting for an answer. "At first I followed because your scent intrigued me. Once I met you I followed attracted to your fire and because no woman had ever denied me. You became a challenge that needed to be conquered and the more you fought the more determined I became." He noticed that her head had bent to shadow her eyes and he could feel her anger increase. "Then I looked for you out of sheer irritation because, Kami help me, you are the most stubborn and infuriating woman I've ever met." His free hand came up to wrap around her shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace. "Somewhere along the way I began to admire all of the things that infuriated me so much. I know that you are attracted to me so why do you run?" He lifted her chin so he could see the blue eyes he could drown in and found pain, anger and a hint of loneliness.

Selena listened to him and became steadily angrier. 'That bastard I'll show him an infuriating woman.' She tensed when he embraced her and heard his question. He forced her to look at him and knew he could see everything she was feeling at that moment. His eyes were warm and caring waiting for an answer. Suddenly she felt all of her anger leave only to be replaced by weariness. 'Fine he wants answers he'll have them and maybe I'll finally find peace.' Her hand was placed lightly on his chest as she pushed trying to get out of his hold, but it only tightened instead. "Please let go of me. I will give you some of the answers you seek." She stepped away from him and once more stared at the stars. 'Give me strength Tsume.' "I'm sure you know what it's like to be wanted dead." He gave a slight nod letting her know he did and continued. "With so many you and I both know you don't make many friends and there are even fewer you trust. There are many I assume wanted you dead because of who you are, as have I, but there were many who feared me as well because of my priestess powers. They too made it their mission to see me dead so I had to find a home where no one would ever find me and I could live in peace. I watched those I loved die before my eyes as they tried to protect me and I swore their deaths would not be in vain. So I trained with anyone who would teach me and became stronger and gained control of my powers. One day while gathering herbs to plant in my gardens I came across a young neko girl who was being attacked by bear youkai. Once they figured out that I was also a miko, instead of just killing me, they decided they wanted me as their mate. They began fighting over who would possess me thinking that if they could control my powers they would all benefit. I didn't approve and purified them all. The small neko girl, Nara became my first true friend because she stayed by my side from then on. Later on I met Lord Sesshomaru who saved me from wolf youkai. They too wanted my powers and nearly killed me trying to mark me as their own. I guess he felt a little sorry for me and taught me swordsmanship and combat skills. A century later I taught his mate, Rin, the art of healing and Kagome in her miko powers."

He watched as her gaze never left the night sky as if asking for guidance and in that moment realized how lonely she truly was. Now he understood why she would allow very few close to her. She was uncertain whom she could trust and feared for the ones she loved. "I understand why you refuse to have many close to you Selena, but you should know by now that I'm very hard to kill," he said to lighten the mood. He knew it would take time to gain her trust, but was prepared to do just that.

Selena just chucked at him. "I hardly fear for you Youko, rather when it comes to you I fear for my own sanity instead."

The small smile that escaped those lips made his heart warm and he couldn't help but return it. "I think I prefer you with a smile. It suits you so much better."

"Well don't get used to it like I said I won't be her long."

His eyes were playful and mischievous once again. "We'll see."

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "Go away Youko, it's late and I really need to get some sleep."

"I'll see you again tomorrow night Selena," he said and walked away.

Once again the stars caught her attention as she stood on the porch just outside her bedroom door. "He's as stubborn as you were Tsume," she said as a single tear ran down her cheek and she walked inside.

He had watched as she stood on the porch bathed in moonlight and wondered at the male's name that passed her lips before disappearing.

Ok, so any guesses who Tsume is. I really hope you enjoyed the update. Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait hope this makes up for it. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

For two days now he'd been going through school records trying to find the face that haunted his dreams. "Where are you? I know you're here somewhere I can feel it." A few minutes later he felt elation as the face he had sought for finally came into view and a cruel smile formed on his lips. "There you are Kagome. Soon I'll see you again miko, very soon." If anyone had been in the room with him they would have seen his eyes turn red for a moment as his hand traced the features of the young girl on the computer screen.

A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes glazed over. She could see a dark figure looking at a computer screen and as she stepped closer realized it was her own face that stared back at her. A deep menacing voice could barely be heard as he whispered her name and a promise that made her quiver with fear and uncertainty. A gentle hand on her shoulder threw her from the vision and left her gasping for breath only to look up into concerned emerald eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze as she tried to regain her composure.

Kurama was walking to class when he saw her sitting under a sakura tree. Although it wasn't unusual to see her sitting there the vacant glazed look was very unusual.

"Hey Kurama," said Yusuke as he looked to see what had caught his friend's attention. "Whoa, what's wrong with Kagome? I've never seen her look so out of it before."

"I don't know Yusuke, but I think it would be wise to check on her." As they got closer it was easier to see the blankness in her eyes as well as feel the waves of uneasiness rolling off of her. Kurama reached out to touch her gently hoping to break the trance. The fear in her eyes startled both he and Yusuke.

"Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost are you ok?" asked Yusuke.

It took a minute for Kagome to focus on their faces. "I'll be fine Yusuke. I'm sorry, but I really have to go." They watched as she quickly gathered her belongings and practically ran from the area. 'I have to warm mom and the others. He's getting to close.'

"Something's not right Kurama. I may not have known her long, but I didn't like the look in her eyes. She was scared and as powerful as she is I don't think there's much that would scare her. I'm going to follow her and see what's going on."

"I agree Yusuke we should follow and call Hiei as well." They followed her scent and aura to a large set of steps at an old shrine.

"What the hell is it with shrines and never ending steps?" groaned Yusuke.

Kagome had finally gathered her senses by the time she had reached the shrine. She walked into the house taking off her shoes and began looking for her mother. As usual she was in the kitchen and for just a moment she was fifteen again watching as she made dinner like any other night and wished she could live without always worrying her about danger that seemed to always find her.

Sakura felt when her daughter came onto the shrine grounds because the rose currently wrapped around her apron strap vibrated alerting her that someone was approaching. As long as it stayed closed then she knew that the one coming was not here to harm them. She never really worried anymore because all of Kagome's wards and the barrier she kept in place would not allow those that intended harm passage onto the grounds. Kagome was standing at the kitchen entrance she knew, but finished what she was mixing before looking up. "Kagome, I thought……" The blank look in her eyes made her stop and told her everything she needed to know. "He's finally come," she whispered. She sighed and sat at the table gesturing for her daughter to do the same. "How much time do we have?"

"I don't know, but I want you all to have your bags packed and ready to leave. He'll come here asking questions first and after that I want you to call me so we can get you out of here." She watched as her mother once again accepted everything that was happening and felt the grip of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes lowered as she sighed gently. "I'm sorry mom. I know that things have not been easy since I was pulled into the well."

"Kagome none of this is your fault. This is what you were destined for and even though I do worry I know that you'll be all right. I'm very proud of the woman you've become and don't ever forget that."

"It's hard knowing that if it weren't for me none of you would ever be in this kind of danger to begin with."

"You have done everything you can to protect us Kagome and when Naraku does show up here we'll be ready to go to Selena's. I'm sure grandpa and Nara will get along great if he doesn't bore her to death first."

"Thanks mom. Nara has been preparing everything and is looking forward to seeing all of you." She drank some of her tea and grinned. "Don't tell Souta and grandpa, but she has set aside some antiques and plans on training with Souta daily. That should keep both of them happy and entertained for awhile." They sat in a comfortable silence when Kagome felt three familiar auras enter the grounds and groaned in frustration. "Kami must really hate me," and went to meet the newcomers. As they came into view her irritation became more than apparent. "Would you like to explain why you followed me here."

"Maybe because you looked scared as hell and we wanted to make sure that demon hadn't found you," growled Yusuke.

"Kagome we were concerned and wanted to make sure that you were alright," said Kurama.

She looked at them and frowned. "I'll be fine and yes he is getting much closer than before so I came to warn my family." She noticed that Kurama's attention was drawn to the Goshinboku and smiled slightly. "This is the god tree. It is the sacred tree of the Higurashi Shrine and also the place where Inuyasha slept for 50 years pinned by an enchanted arrow until I traveled back in time and freed him." She touched where the tree was bare and smiled. "This tree holds special meaning for both me and him. It is the end and the beginning of everything for the both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"It is the place where his relationship ended with Kikyo when she put her spell on him intending to leave him bound for eternity. He was unable to die or live never able to move on in either direction. It was when I freed him that both of our lives took a different path and eventually became one. This tree has always kept my secrets and comforted me in times of pain and heartache. It has always protected those it deems worthy as it protected Inuyasha during his long sleep." She smiled once more before looking at the others. "I'm sorry, but I must warn the others of what has happened."

"We'll come with you Kagome. Besides if this Naraku guy is as powerful as you say it'll be fun to kick his ass," said Yusuke.

Kagome looked at him with a cold expression. "I hope he's not Yusuke. He nearly killed all of us last time. Do not underestimate him. He is very cunning and if he regains his power it will be difficult to defeat him again." She opened a portal to her home and walked through only to have the others follow. When she stepped out she could hear Selena cursing something to the lowest pits of hell and grinned. "Another experiment must've gone wrong." They followed the growls and curses to a small building outside that sat close to the cottage. Unfortunately none were prepared for what greeted them. In front of them stood a plant that reached nearly fifteen feet in height with long thick vines covered in thorns. At various points there were large pods that opened to reveal rows of teeth dripping with acid and in the center wrapped tightly in vines was Selena. A moment later and Kagome was laughing so hard she could barely stand. Even though the pods were threatening against coming any closer to it there were small yellow flowers that surrounded Selena and seemed to be scolding her like a child because she was trying to get away. She listened as it growled softly at her sister only to get louder as it sounded more irritated by the minute. This only made her laugh harder. She saw Kurama try to approach, but held up a hand to stop him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Kurama. Her plants tend to get very over protective."

Selena was frustrated as hell because as soon as she put her energy into the seedling it felt the auras of everyone on the estate and became overprotective. It immediately went into its protective state and wrapped her up tight not letting go even when she ordered it to. "That's it I've had enough," she growled as she let out just enough purification to reduce it back into a seed and growled at her sister. "Thank you so much for the help Kagome I appreciated it."

"No problem," she laughed uncontrollably trying hard to regain her breath.

Kurama now saw what she was wearing and groaned at the sight. She was wearing a silver tunic like his with a loose blue skirt that stopped mid thigh and was barefoot. Her body was covered in scratches from her struggle and some of her hair had been freed from the high ponytail it was in. "She's beautiful even now looking a mess," Youko whispered to him.

"It's not that funny Kagome. You've seen plenty of my experiments gone wrong before."

"I know, but seeing you get scolded by flowers is just to funny."

"Yeah Yeah. I'm going to clean up and change before these clothes fall off. I'll see you in a few minutes." She left the building leaving three very amused detectives.

Kagome led them to the living room to wait for Inuyasha and Selena. The room was large with soft cream-colored walls and a large stone fireplace against the far wall. Dark wooden shelves lined the walls filled with books and pictures. A couch and two loveseats surrounded the fireplace with a soft rug centered on the floor. "Please sit down and I'll make some tea while we wait."

Yusuke was looking around when he spotted a man with waist length unruly black hair and violet eyes come in. 'That must be Inuyasha,' he thought. They could all feel he had immense power, as he carefully looked each one over as if to judge them.

"You must be the spirit detective," Inuyasha said, as he looked them over.

Kurama stepped forward and bowed slightly. "You must be Inuyasha. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Kurama and this isYusuke and Hiei," he said as he pointed to his companions. "We were sent by Koenma to help defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha took a closer look at the detective and smirked slightly. "We won't need your help, but I'm glad to meet anyone who can frustrate and piss off Selena the way you have." The fox gave him a look of curiosity and decided to elaborate a little more. "That woman has tortured me throughout the last few centuries with her experiments. It's nice to see her irritated once and awhile. Although I probably should kill you now because most of those damn things were specifically designed to keep you away."

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you here."

He turned to see his mate come in and became slightly worried. "How close is he, Kagome?"

She sighed as she poured tea for everyone holding a cup up without looking only to have Selena take it and sit on the rug. Kagome sat on one of the loveseats with Inuyasha by her side as the others sat down on the couch and Hiei against a wall. "He's found my family name so I have no doubt he'll find the shrine soon and then me. I would appreciate it Selena if you would make sure that Nara has everything ready."

"Where you able to pick up anything from the vision Kagome?"

She looked at everyone present before continuing. "I only saw his back, but when he called my name I could feel the darkness in his aura as well as confusion. I don't think he has regained all of his memories at least not yet."

"Kagome, did you sense any demonic energy from him?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I was pulled from the vision before I saw anything else. I won't stop them from coming now."

"What do you mean won't stop them?" asked Yusuke.

She looked into the warm brown eyes of Yusuke and was reminded of her long lost friend Sango. They both had the eyes of one who had seen too much in their short years. "I've been suppressing the images for the last 500 years Yusuke. Now that the time has come I can't hide from them anymore. It's time to use them to my own advantage."

"Hn. So even with all of your power your still a weak ningen," said Hiei.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him while Inuyasha growled in warning as well as Selena. "So you finally decide to speak and here I was beginning to think you were a mute. Instead your just another arrogant youkai that thinks everyone is beneath him. Well answer me this firefly could you deal with watching as your family and friends were murdered every night for over 500 years even if it was only a vision. How long would you keep your sanity watching as your sister was brutally slaughtered and there was nothing you could do but watch"?

Hiei growled viciously. "You don't know me wench or what I'm capable of."

"Whats to know Hiei? You've had a rough life where many tried to kill you just for being what you are along with many other that I've known and you now have the I've got a stick up my ass syndrome like Sesshomaru did." She looked at him sadly. "Had you been in my place Hiei in time you would've done the same thing and suppressed the visions for the sake of your sanity. Even if you don't believe it Hiei you're not alone and there are others who have survived through situations similar to yours and worse."

"Hn, you don't know anything ningen."

Kagome smiled gently, "I know more than you think Hiei." She looked to see Yusuke and Kurama's astonished faces and chuckled softly. "I appreciate you coming, but I've got things to prepare for and my mate and I are going to train. So I'll see you guys later." Kagome looked to see Selena already leaving the room with the tea tray and a certain fox watching her movements.

"Hey Kagome can we come and train with you guys?" asked Yusuke.

"Of course you can," she smiled.

Kurama found Selena washing out the teacups and thought about how to approach as she moved around the kitchen gracefully. She was wearing a deep blue silk dress that hugged her form perfectly and hung to her ankles. The neckline was modest revealing only a small amount of cleavage while her sleeves stopped at the elbows. He hadn't noticed until now but there was also a slit on each side for better movement that went to mid thigh. "Something is troubling her especially if she hasn't told us to leave yet."

'I agree Youko.'

'Why would he seek her out if he doesn't remember,' Selena thought. She stood there with her hands on the counter and head bowed. "Kami my head hurts," she whispered as she straightened herself and walked out the back door into the night.

Kurama had silently watched her as she washed the dishes and complained of a headache before going out the back door into the gardens. "We'll have to help her with that headache,' said Youko. He boiled some water adding the herbs needed and went in search of the vixen.

Selena was trying to relax to relieve her headache when a steaming mug was given to her. She looked over her shoulder and was met by silver hair and golden eyes. "Thank you," she said accepting the mug.

"It will help you headache," he said. "I take it that was a new plant your working on."

"Yes, but it still needs a lot of work," she said while sipping the tea. "It's to protective."

He chuckled at the understatement, "so it would seem." She was staring at her mug intently deep in thought once more he noticed. "What's wrong Selena? You haven't told me to leave yet."

The mug was empty now as she set it down beside her and pulled one knee up to her chest to rest her head on as she looked at him. "Why did Kagome sense curiosity and darkness both in his aura? Is it possible that some part of him is remembering while the other is looking for her for answers? I can't help but wonder when will he stop searching out of curiosity and search for vengeance instead."

Youko listened as she spoke, but kept glancing at the leg that was revealed to him. His instincts were screaming to touch and claim her, but knew she wouldn't allow it yet. "I believe you are right. He is most likely torn between the past and present right now. If he allows the soul of Naraku to overwhelm who he is now he will come seeking his vengeance. We will be here to help though." He watched as she nodded her acceptance and closed her eyes. The moon was barely visible making the silver of her hair stand out more giving her the appearance of an angel. 'Well I guess now would be the time to ask her who the Tsume is,' he thought. The medicine he had given her helped with the headache, but he had also added something to help calm her anxieties thus making her a little calmer. "Selena there is something I would like to ask you."

'Why doesn't that sound good to me,' she thought. "What is it?" Her tone was strong and even as she waited for his question.

"I heard you speak a name last night when I left. Who is Tsume?" The growl he received in return was not encouraging.

Hoped you like the new chapter. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so another chapter is up and I would like to thank those that have reviewed and ask that you please continue to do so.

I'm glad to know that Megan and Gizmo369 like the fic. It was great getting your reviews I really enjoyed them. It's nice to know that someone out there likes the story.

Angeltsuki-you must know that puppy pouts kill me every time so here is the update and answer to your question. I hope you like it.

Chapter 13

Before heading to the dojo Kagome and Inuyasha stopped by their room to change into something they could easily train in. Kagome came out in a pair of black mid thigh shorts that hugged her curves and an ice blue tank top that matched her eyes. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of her way. Inuyasha was now wearing a pair of baggy red pants and a red wife beater that hugged his torso. He had also dropped his concealment spell and now revealed his silver hair, amber eyes and dog-ears. He looked up to see the surprise in both of the detectives' eyes and smirked.

Yusuke couldn't contain his surprise when Inuyasha walked out. "You're a half demon?" he said.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly. "You gotta problem with that?"

He just smirked, "hell no, I started out as a half demon too until I died for the second time and came back full demon." He saw the confusion in their eyes and grinned. "It's a long story." They accepted his answer and led them to the dojo. It was much larger than he expected and the far wall was covered in different weapons.

Kagome went to pick out her favorite weapon which was a pair of katanas and started her warm ups. Inuyasha held his tetsuiga while Yusuke and Hiei watched them with interest. Yusuke watched as Kagome and Inuyasha squared off and took their battle stances.

Inuyasha was the first to strike as Kagome did a back flip and brought her katanas up to block the attack. She smirked at him while pushing her swords up and ducking underneath only to have her attack blocked as well. They both moved with grace and skill while constantly attacking at a pace that Yusuke and Hiei had a hard time keeping up with. They fought until they were both dripping in sweat and neither willing to give in. Kagome started grinning as she kneeled and placed her katanas in front of her and crossed her arms in front of her body. They could hear a low chant as her hair started to lift as her power increased and when she opened her eyes they were glowing white orbs swirling with lavender. 'Oh shit,' thought Inuyasha as he prepared for the attack. Yusuke and Hiei made sure to get out of the way as they felt her power grow even stronger. Inuyasa tried to move out of the way only for the attack to follow and surround him forming a barrier. He was careful not to touch the walls knowing they would burn if he did and looked to his mate who was grinning in triumph.

Yusuke couldn't believe the power he felt come from this small woman it made the hair on his body stand on end He approached the barrier that surrounded Inuyasha and raised his hand to touch it when a bolt of purification threw him back. "What the hell was that?" he growled.

"That was a warning," said Kagome. "Each time someone tries to either break in or out of that particular barrier it releases a small amount of purification, but it will increase each time an attempt is made until it purifies that person."

"Hn, it does no good if you're trying to kill your opponent," said Hiei.

"Now why would I want to kill my mate?" she said while releasing him.

"Believe me runt if she wants you dead you will be. That is nothing compared to her real power."

"Hn, I'll believe it when I see it."

Inuyasha watched as she shook her head and left the room before he turned to the apparition. "If I were you runt I wouldn't push her and you better hope that you're never on the wrong end of her attacks. She's been trained by the best over the centuries and what you saw was only a fraction of her power."

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Yusuke.

"No, I'm not. If she were to use her full power there wouldn't be a dojo left. Sesshomaru had to nearly rebuild the dojo a couple of times before she learned to fully control it."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, "she was trained by the King of Makai."

"Yes. When she became immortal he trained her as well as finding others to train her. That's how we met Selena she is the best he ever trained and now they are equals when it comes to combat. Kagome is stronger when it comes to miko powers though."

"I was unaware that the King trained others especially mikos."

"They were exceptions and ones he has never regretted. Those women have made the difference in battle more than once." He looked at them both and smirked. "Even Sesshomaru isn't dumb enough t completely piss them off. So if I were you I'd stay on their good side." He turned around to follow his mate and looked at the two demons behind him. "Feel free to use the dojo and if you want to train with me or Kagome we'll be here tomorrow afternoon." He left them to occupy themselves and followed his mate.

Selena was beyond furious when Kurama asked about Tsume and was trying to calm slightly while backing away from him. "My private thoughts are not for you. It doesn't matter if I speak them aloud or not."

Kurama stood to face the furious vixen. "I've never heard that name and was merely curious if he was a suitor of yours."

Her eyes were hard and cold as she watched him come closer. "Tsume is none of your business, Youko."

"Who is he Selena? I would like to know if someone else is trying to court you." He was trying to keep his anger under control by now at her refusal to answer. Selena looked away from his intensity in his eyes and turned her back not wanting to answer. His hand gently turned her back around to face him. "Who is he Selena?" he growled in warning.

She noticed his eyes were tinted red in anger and knew she needed to calm him down before he went into a demon rage. She looked into his eyes as her hand raised to gently touch his face calming him. "Why," she whispered. "Why do you have to be as stubborn and relentless as he was?"

He watched as her eyes clouded in some long forgotten memory as she cupped his cheek and gently ran her thumb back and forth. His arms came around her waist and gently pulled her closer while leaning into her touch. "Please tell me Selena," he spoke gently hoping she would answer.

Selena's hand came away slowly as her eyes cleared and she realized where she was. She tried to step away from him, but he wouldn't release her. "Let go and I'll tell you." He finally relented and they found a comfortable spot under a nearby sakura tree. She looked to the stars as she gathered her thoughts as if once more asking for guidance before finally speaking. "I was very young, only about 137, when I met Tsume. At the time I was training my powers with an elder of the Shadow Clan, because I was both a shadow and silver kitsune it was necessary to train with both clans to access my power. He was tall, with hair as dark as the night, eyes as blue as the sky and just as stubborn as you are now. Everywhere I went he was there laughing and teasing me until he informed me one day that I would be his mate. Of course I told him that all seven levels of hell would freeze over first. His arrogance always infuriated me to no ends." She looked at him for a moment with humor evident in her eyes. "I've always wondered how it was that the only men I ever seen to attract are arrogant and infuriate me at the drop of a hat. I swear sometimes that I'm simply a magnet for them. Anyway throughout my training he continued his pursuit nonstop and made it known to the other males of the village he was trying to court me. It never mattered how much I protested and told him no. I was by the river one-day meditating when a bear youkai attacked. Tsume, as usual, was close by and went into a rage slaughtering it faster than anything I'd ever seen. He saved my life that day and from then on we were truly inseparable and started training together as well. Eventually as he vowed we fell in love and became mates."

Youko was listening to her story and started growling when she said they were mates. 'I'd like to know where the hell he is. It's obvious he hasn't been near her in a long time,' he thought. 'I'll kill him if he deserted her.'

She had paused to look at her hands before speaking again. "The village was attacked by rogue demons shortly after. We fought side by side, but they kept on coming. We were separated during the battle and before I could make my way back to him he had been fatally wounded." Her eyes turned to him for only a moment before once more looking down letting her hair hide her eyes from him. "He died in my arms telling me how much he loved me with his last breath. Never before had I felt such rage as I did then and I purified every one of those bastards within a two-mile radius. Afterwards I trained even harder and mourned his death for years. Even now I still catch myself missing his laughter and embrace."

'So he's dead,' he thought. He looked at her and for the first time noticed the sadness and loneliness in her aura. When she turned to look at him her eyes were solemn, but held an inner strength as well.

"As with all things time has faded my memory of his face, but not the feeling of his love." She stood and looked to the sky once more as the wind gently blew lifting her silky hair and gown revealing her long legs to his gaze. "I swore I would never go through that again." Her deep blue eyes met his golden once again. "Now you know," she said softly.

He watched as she just stood there in the moonlight the breeze playing with her hair and clothing. "You miss him."

"He was my mate and I loved him."

"And now."

"There will always be a place in my heart for Tsume no one can ever change that. Although I have moved on I don't want to ever go through that again. That's why I've chosen to not take another mate."

He stood in front of her smirking while playing with a lock of her hair. "Any chance of changing your mind?"

"No I don't think……." She was cut off as soft lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. One arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as the other was on her upper back keeping her from pulling away. She tried pushing on his chest when she felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip begging for entrance. He nipped at her bottom lip making her yelp slightly and used the opportunity to taste her. She was fighting only half-heartedly now as he coaxed her into returning the kiss. His eyes opened slightly as he guided her to the sakura tree they had just sat under and pinned her with his body. Never breaking the kiss one hand moved to her left hip while the other cupped the back of her head. The intensity of his presence awoke long forgotten desires as she began to kiss him back slowly at first and then with just as much intensity as he gave to her. Her hand traveled up around his neck and pulled him closer as they both fought for dominance. Selena was lost with the feel of his body against hers, but soon realized what was happening when she felt a clawed hand gently caress her breast. She pulled back gasping for breath as he continued his assault on her neck tasting her flesh. He pulled away to look at her and saw a beautiful vixen flushed in passion and fear in her eyes. It was to soon now, but the time was drawing close for him to claim her. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead and held her to him feeling her body tremble slightly with the passion he had unlocked.

"I have been patient this long Selena, but make no mistake I will claim you very soon koi."

She glared back at him. "And I will fight you every step of the way."

He chucked at the woman still pinned by his body and ran a hand through her silky strands. "I would have it no other way Selena." His lips met hers again in nothing more than a slight touching of flesh before releasing her and watched as she quickly made her way to leave. "I will see you again tomorrow." His only answer was a glare as she went inside her small cottage.

Hope you all like the update and if you do please let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the long wait and after this chapter it will be a little while before I can update again. For the first time in over 6 years I finally get a vacation from work so I am taking advantage of it. Not to mention I still trying to figure out how I want the next chapter to go. Anyway hope you like it and please review.

Chapter 14

It was late in the afternoon when a man with black wavy hair stepped off the train. He was tall with broad shoulders and a handsome face, but if you looked closely at his eyes you could see a coldness that had intimidated many over the years. He was in his mid twenties, but held the aura of someone much older. After looking around to gain his bearings he left the station to walk to a nearby hotel where he had rented a room. 'Tomorrow I'll visit the shrine. Maybe I can finally get some answers.'

Kagome was sitting in the garden with Selena when she stopped in mid sentence and her eyes glazed over. She watched as a handsome man walked off the train and finally got a good look at his face sending a chill down her spine. There was no denying who he was the wavy midnight hair and maroon colored eyes only confirmed it. "Naraku," she whispered. When she came out of her trance Selena was waiting patiently by her side. "He's here."

"I thought as much. We should get your family out of there tonight. More than likely he will show up at the shrine sometime tomorrow." She stood waiting for Kagome to follow while the breeze gently played with both women's' hair.

Kagome's head bowed in thought before looking to her faithful friend and sister. "You're right and I want to be there when he shows up. I need to know what I'm dealing with and how powerful he is." She knew that if anyone would understand it would be her and she was right. When she looked into her deep blue eyes there was nothing but understanding there. After going inside and making a few calls and also informing Nara of the coming arrivals Kagome opened a portal to her mother's home. They walked through to see her mother packing the last of her belongings and once more felt the guilt at what she put her through. "Mom is there anything I can help you with?"

Sakura looked up from her packing and smiled, "no dear that the last of it. Souta and grandpa are already packed as well." She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her daughter. "So what are you going to do?"

"Right now we're going to get you out of here so I know you're all safe and tomorrow we'll wait for him."

"Are you sure that's wise Kagome?"

Selena saw the fear in her eyes and wanted very much to reassure her. She came to kneel in front of her and gently held her hands. "Sakura I give you my word that everything will be alright. We need to know what we're dealing with so it can be handled. I'm sure right now he's looking for answers not a fight." She watched as her aura calmed slightly and nodded.

"Thank you Selena. I know you two have been through a great deal together and I appreciate the fact that both you and Inuyasha are there to help her." She lightly squeezed her hand. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for looking after my family."

"It's no problem Sakura. You have been more than kind to me and for that I thank you. There are very few that would accept what has happened to Kagome and even fewer that would accept a youkai into their home as you have."

She smiled gently at the demoness. "I guess Nara is waiting so we better get going. It has been awhile since I last saw her and I know that both grandpa and Souta are looking forward to staying with her for a little while."

They walked downstairs only to be met by the spirit detectives. Kagome looked at them curiously, "what are you guys doing here?"

"The toddler told us what happened and sent us to make sure your family makes it safely to Selena's," said Yusuke.

Selena's eyes narrowed as she looked them over and noticed the gleam in Suichi's eyes. "You are not coming to my home," she growled.

"Whatever, we were told to make sure they made it there and that's what we're gonna do," said Yusuke. "If you got a problem with it tell the toddler. Hell I would love to be sleeping instead of babysitting." He knew that she would be pissed and he wasn't disappointed as her eyes held a tint of red to them. She didn't like people knowing her whereabouts and considering that Youko had been pursuing her for centuries couldn't blame her.

"Just open the portal onna and lets get this over with," said Hiei who was standing in a far corner glaring at them.

Kagome knew that her sister was furious. "Selena lets just go it's getting late and Nara's waiting." She turned and opened her own portal waiting as Selena walked through with her family, the spirit detectives and then she and Inuyasha followed the portal closing behind them. She could hear her sister grumbling about introducing Koenma to her purity tree and saw her mate wince at the thought of that particular plant.

Yusuke heard her ramblings and wondered that this particular plant was for so as usual he asked. "Hey Selena what's this purity tree you keep threatening to use on Koenma?" He nearly regretted his question as she looked at him with a wicked gleam he had never seen before in her eyes as she grinned.

"Why Yusuke my purity tree is much like Youko's death tree only instead of acid all it has to do is touch a being and it slowly purifies them from the inside out." She grinned even more at the shocked faces that looked at her.

Yusuke turned slightly to Inuyasha and whispered. "Remind me to never get on her bad side."

He grinned at the detective. In truth he actually liked him because he was reminded of himself so long ago with the bad attitude and short temper. "Try living with her for 300 years."

"I'm surprised that you even survived at all man. Keiko has a wicked temper, but she can be just plain scary."

"Tell me about it," said Inuyasha.

Selena led them to the base of a mountain and removed the barrier revealing a hidden entrance. She turned to see the surprised looks of the newcomers and smirked before leading them inside the corridor replacing the barrier as the last one entered.

' So that's why I could never find her,' whispered Youko. 'That sneaky little vixen used the mountain to contain her scent as well as barriers.'

She led them through the corridor and into the clearing taking a deep breath before smiling with contentment. The walk to the main house was enjoyable as questions were answered and when the house came into view Nara came outside to greet them all.

The neko gave a small bow in greeting and smiled warmly at her guests. "Please come in and I'll show you to your rooms. I've made tea as well." She looked at the strange men that were with them and looked to Selena with curiosity. "Will they be staying as well?"

"Not if I can help it," she growled.

"Ok, well lets get you settled and then we'll have some tea." Nara showed the family members to their rooms and a short while later escorted them to the patio behind the main house. It was large made of red stones of different shapes and sizes with wooden beams overhead that had various vines growing all through it. There were different flowers on the vines that gave the air a pleasant and comforting smell. Surrounding the outside patio where more gardens filled with lavender and jasmine while the patio itself held several couches to sit on. In one far corner nearly hidden from view was a large hammock overlooking the gardens.

"Whoa, sis how long did you live here?" asked Souta in awe.

Kagome smiled, "over 200 years Souta. This is where our pups loved to play while growing up."

"It's beautiful Selena," said Sakura as she looked at the well-kept gardens and the surrounding areas.

"Thank you, I do hope you enjoy your time here." She said a quick chant and the stone bowls at each corner lit with a bright blue fire giving off plenty of light to see. After accepting the tea from Nara she went to her favorite spot, the hammock.

Nara smiled at everyone and noticed the handsome red head watching her mistress closely. "Well now, I the Higurashis, but who are you three?"

Suichi walked up giving her a charming smile. "This is Yusuke Urameshi, the silent one in the corner is Hiei and my name is Suichi Minnamino, but you may call me Kurama."

"Kurama?" she asked taking a step back.

Selena sat up slightly looking at her ward and glaring at Kurama in warning. "Stay away from my ward Youko."

Nara watched as his form changed into a tall handsome silver kitsune. His name finally hit her and she gasped slightly, "Youko Kurama."

He gave her a fang toothed grin to the attractive neko who had backed further away from him. "It's nice to know that such beautiful women have heard of me." He was surprised when she growled at him instead of melting at his appearance like females usually did.

"Heard of you. Do you have any idea how many times Lady Selena came home cursing you to the lowest level of hell?"

"I can only imagine, but it has been quite often as of late," he chuckled while looking over at Selena who was lounging in her hammock seemingly not paying attention to them. She looked so relaxed while lying there swaying in the breeze as one of her vines gently rocked her. The contentment was apparent on her face as she gazed at the stars drinking her tea.

Kagome was chuckling at their banter and noticed her family getting tired. "Selena if you don't mind we'll stay here tonight and leave in the morning."

"That's fine you know where your room is." She watched as they all left to rest for the night and turned to the detectives. "Now lets open a portal for you to go home." They followed her to a small clearing where a portal opened directly to Yusuke's home.

"Thanks Selena."

She nodded her head and watched as both Yusuke and Hiei walked through, but when she looked at Youko he was heading back to the house. "Youko, where the hell do you think you're going?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder smirking. "I'm staying with you of course." Everyone had already gone to bed and he was curious about her home as he explored her beautiful gardens. There were very few he had ever seen that could surpass this one in beauty. He knew that Selena was behind him, but was surprised when a vine attached itself to his ankle pulling him to a plant that quickly grew to an enormous size. His claws slashed through the vine as he leapt out of the way. Unfortunately several more came at him from different directions as he avoided each one. He looked at it and quickly pulled a seed from his hair that turned into a rose. With a cry of "rose whip" the rose turned into a whip full of lethal thorns. As he was about to destroy the plant that had attacked him Selena took a protective stance blocking his prey. She stood in front of the plant that now wrapped itself around her body lovingly as she kept her eyes on him. When he lowered his weapon she turned whispering a few words while softly caressing the petals returning it to its original state. "One of your guards."

"One of many throughout the gardens. If I were not close by it would not have given up and the others would have attacked as well until you were either detained or dead. They are very protective of those who live here."

"I see and you are protective of them as well."

"They are mine and I put a lot of work into each one. I protect them as they do me and my family," she said her eyes flashing with pride.

He watched as a slight breeze caught her hair lifting it gently. She stood before him watching as she always did with an air of uncertainty. Here was the woman he had sought for 300 years for various reasons. The last several weeks he had been able to get closer to her and now had a better understanding of the woman who had evaded him. He was brought from his musings as she walked past him heading into the house. "Where are you going?"

Selena just rolled her eyes, "it's going to be a long day tomorrow so I'm going to sleep. Follow me and I'll show you to your room." He followed her as she led him to a door that had a lunar flower in full bloom carved on the door. "This will be your room for the night." She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

He loved the cornered look in her eyes as he gently pulled her against his body. Over the last few weeks he had embraced her many times and it was getting harder each time to let go. His lips captured hers in a tender kiss as his hands gently caressed her back. Her lips were soft and warm as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was hesitant at first, but slowly returned the kiss. The feel of her finally giving into his affections made his blood boil as his grip tightened. He placed kisses along her jaw line as he nibbled on her ear making her breath hitch and him grin. Her heartbeat sped up even faster as he pulled her closer. "Where is your room koi?" He knew she wouldn't say, but couldn't resist asking her.

She was about to reacquaint him with her right hook when she got a better idea. Her voice became soft and seductive as her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her toes leaning against him so he could feel her body better. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder while she whispered into his ear, "far from you." She pulled herself from his arms and stepped into the shadows disappearing, but not before whispering a good night.

He smiled at the place she had vanished, 'she's finally starting to accept me. Now that I know where her home is she can't run anymore.' The thought made his smile grow even more as he entered his room for the night.

Hope you enjoyed the update. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for not updating sooner hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha watched, as Kagome got ready to leave for the shrine. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. "You know I don't like the idea of you being anywhere near that bastard."

She sighed turning to face him. "I know, but we have little choice in the matter. We both knew this day would come."

"It doesn't make it any easier," he said.

"It never does." She looked into eyes that held only love and smiled gently. "Everything will be fine. We'll get through this together, like always." They ate breakfast with everyone and after once more assuring her family that things would be all right opened a portal to the shrine.

It was a beautiful day they had to admit. It was warm with a nice breeze blowing and Selena was checking on the sentries she planted on the grounds when she felt Hiei and Yusuke pass through the barrier. She continued with her work until a shadow stood over her and looked up to see Yusuke's grin and Hiei scowling as usual. "And what bring you two here today?"

"We came to check out Naraku and see what we're up against," said Yusuke. He looked around for his friend knowing he wouldn't be far, "where's Kurama?"

"I'm here Yusuke," said the red head as he came out of the surrounding trees. "I assume you're here to see what we're up against."

"Yeah, the toddler sent us to make sure he wouldn't try anything today."

Selena looked at them sternly. "I doubt very seriously he'll try anything today. I believe he'll be looking for answers and gathering information just like you. So you've wasted your time. You might as well leave and take Suichi with you," she said pointing a thumb in said fox's direction. If she had looked she would have seen the amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

"Now Selena if I didn't know you better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me and I thought it was just Youko," Suichi smirked playfully.

She sighed dramatically and looked to the sky. "I could only hope to be so fortunate, but it seems that once more the kami's have forsaken me."

Yusuke laughed at the scene they made while Hiei just stared boredly. "We'll hang around anyway just to be on the safe side."

Finally the entrance to the shrine he had only seen on the computer came into view. It had been several weeks since he had traced Kagome to this particular place and hoped to gain more information on the miko that plagued his dreams. As he approached the top he could feel a sense of recognition when a large tree with a bare spot came into view. He stopped for a moment to watch as the old limbs swayed gently in the breeze before turning to seek out the caretakers. When he turned around he was met by the very woman he was seeking. "Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome was walking the grounds when she felt a ripple in the barrier and knew that he had finally come. She walked to where the unusual aura was located and watched silently as a tall man with wavy black hair looked upon the goshinboku studying it as she studied him. After a few minutes he turned and she finally saw the man that had been searching for her. He was tall with broad shoulders and violet eyes that were trained solely on her. He was dressed in black slacks, a violet colored silk shirt that matched his eyes with a black trench coat that reached mid calf. Overall he was a very attractive man, but she could also feel the aura of Naraku slightly, which caused her to keep distance between them. "Good morning. Please feel free to wander the grounds and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask."

He knew it was her even though she had changed slightly. The woman before him was a little older than the girl he was used to seeing and had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair was longer reaching her waist and the fiery brown eyes had changed to an ice blue. She was not dressed in the traditional red and white robes of a priestess, but instead her haori was silver and her hakamas were the same ice blue as her eyes. He felt his soul burn with recognition as his eyes took in her form. Her voice was soft, but held an edge he was sure was not there before and smirked. "Actually I do have a few questions for you priestess." She was wary of him he knew as he sat down on a nearby bench and motioned for her to sit as well. "I'm interested in a legend that was said to have originated around this area and would like to know if you could satisfy my curiosity."

Kagome sat on the bench out of his reach. "I will answer what I can sir. If I in fact know the legend you speak of."

'She has grown in power,' a voice whispered to him. "Please priestess call me Otoha and the legend I speak of is that of the shikon jewel." He watched her reaction and noticed there was no surprise as though she knew what he would ask of her.

"That is an old legend indeed. The jewel was said to be created by a powerful priestess, Midoriko, who died while fighting a hoard of demons for seven days and nights. After she received a fatal wound she grabbed hold of the demons souls with her own creating the shikon jewel. Through the years it had various guardians until it came under the care of a priestess named Kikyo." She continued on with the story excluding the names of her companion through the destruction of Naraku. "After the final battle the strange priestess seemed to disappear and was not seen again."

He had watched and listened to her tell the tale he had seen in his dreams. As she spoke of the group of hunters he noticed the fondness and love that glowed in her aura and it only further confirmed that this was somehow the same young woman. "So what happened to the shikon jewel?"

Kagome saw his eyes turn a little redder and knew that Naraku's soul was revealing itself slowly and was looking for answers. "No one knows really. Some say that a pure wish was made and the jewel vanished, others say that the priestess's soul still guards it today and even more say that a way was found to seal it for eternity."

'I know where it is,' the voice whispered to him again. He ignored the persistent whispers and turned to the beauty sitting next to him. "I thank you for your time and information it has answered many of my questions." After he rose and prepared to leave her voice stopped him once more.

"Otoha, please keep in mind it is only a legend. There is also a part of the legend that says all who come in contact with the jewel were plagued with sadness and misery. Those that found the jewel where forever sought after by those that wanted it and died trying to keep it." She watched as he merely nodded his head and left.

"How much do you think he knew Kagome," asked Inuyasha as he embraced her from behind.

She continued to watch where he had left and waited until he had passed through the barrier once more. "Enough to know about the jewel and he recognized me as well."

Inuyasha growled softly, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I could feel Naraku's soul coming through. He is starting to override his new soul with the old." Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "I would like to know how he's doing this."

Selena too had felt a tinge of evil coming from the man and decided that it was time to retrieve her more demonic plants. With her mind made up she slipped into the shadows creating a portal to Makai and stepped into a large clearing that she knew well and sat down. All she wanted then was a little time alone to gather her thoughts and watched as the clouds passed by. Never had she let it be known that she was envious of Kagome and Inuyasha and the fact that they had each other. When Tsume was killed she closed her heart off not wanting to go through that kind of heartbreak again so she built walls around her heart and kept those that pursued her at a distance. So deep in her thoughts she didn't notice several youkai had surrounded her. 'I should get going.' She stood getting ready to go to work when a tiger youkai stepped out of the tree line. He was tall and muscular with black hair and golden eyes. It was then she noticed that there was about a dozen auras surrounding her. 'Oh shit,' she thought. She stood keeping her senses open while keeping her eyes on him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The tiger just smirked as he watched the vixen before answering her questions. "My name is Kyo and we're here to collect you."

Selena growled as she felt them starting to close in on her. "What for?"

His grin became malicious as he advanced on her. "We have been looking for you a long time miko. So make this easy on yourself and come with us."

"That doesn't tell me why you've been looking for me," she growled. She watched as his eyes roamed her body and took a defensive position.

Kyo's eyes became darker as he started to circle his prey looking for an opening to attack. "We were beginning to think we'd never find you. I must admit though you are more beautiful than the rumors said. With you in our pride we'll be unbeatable and so will our cubs."

Now she was pissed as her eyes were tinged slightly red and her claws grew longer. She felt one of them come from behind and quickly turned raking her claws across the tiger's chest. Two more came from the sides and she leapt back smirking at the pain filled screams of the youkai as he was purified from the inside out slowly. She could see the anger in their eyes as more came. They would be more cautious now and harder to kill, but she didn't care it had been a long time since she had been able to kill with no regrets. She was crouched low to the ground and used her energy to make a pair of sais never taking her eyes off of them grinning wickedly.

Kyo's eyes were streaked with red in his anger. "Your stronger than I thought wench, but either way you will not escape." He looked to the others and with a slight nod they attacked.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was short. Please r&r.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you, to those that have continued to review this story. I really enjoy reading them. To those that haven't please review I would appreciate it.

Chapter 16

Selena had been surrounded by numerous tiger youkai who intended to capture her for the power she possessed. As she stood to face them she poured her miko powers into her weapons ready to kill anyone who came to near. A few that were to eager moved quickly trying to catch her off guard. Unfortunately for them she was well trained catching one demon in the shoulder while swinging her other arm around and plunging the sai into the others stomach purifying them instantly. Only to turn and decapitate another that had charged her. Her hair had covered her eyes and when she looked up her eyes were outlined in blood red, but she still managed to remain in control. It had been a long time since she was attacked by so many and would enjoy taking her frustrations out on them.

Kagome was walking through the shrine grounds with Inuyasha when she felt the vibrations of anger through her rose and knew it was Selena. Looking up she saw the concern in her mate's eyes as well and both knew that their friend was in trouble. "We better hurry Inuyasha." They were about to open a portal when Kurama rounded the corner looking at them curiously.

He was getting ready to leave when he saw the concerned look on his friends' faces and knew something was wrong. "What going on?"

The change was hard to miss as his eyes turned from emerald green to molten gold and the intensity was nearly enough to make Kagome shiver. "Selena is in trouble so we are going to make sure that she is ok."

"I will come as well," he said. Once they stepped through the portal he was astonished at the destruction that this one vixen had caused. There were several tiger youkai attacking her as her body gracefully moved and dodged many of their blows while attacking those that got to close. He watched as one tiger got close to her and she thrust her hand into his chest and withdrew his still beating heart.

Kyo was furious that she had killed so many of his warriors and decided that they should all attack at once. He gave the signal to them as they all leapt at once overpowering her.

Youko had already taken control and pulled his rose transforming it into his deadly whip. The only thoughts coming to mind were those of the slow agonizing deaths of the ones that attacked his future mate. His eyes were cold and calculating as he walked calmly into the clearing. As he walked towards them he noticed a light growing brighter where Selena was and stopped when a growl of fury echoed in the clearing. The youkai were all thrown into the trees only to reveal a vixen with blood red eyes. The sais she used disappeared and in their place stood a pair of twin katanas.

"Oh shit," said Inuyasha. "Now they've pissed her off." He saw the curiosity in the fox's eyes and decided to explain. "When she uses those katanas it's because she is pissed beyond belief and when that happens you better stand back. Once she is done she'll be very tired because they use a lot of her power."

They watched as she brought the katanas in front of her body watching those around her. Once more they were surrounding her trying to bring her down again as her body bent backwards while fluidly moving her arms around catching several youkai at once. Her right foot came up kicking one tiger in the chin while quickly turning to her side catching another off guard.

Youko had had enough as he took a different seed from his hair feeding it his energy. They deserved a slow death not a quick one that his whip would bring. The seed turned into a death tree with many mouths that dripped acid that would slowly burn the flesh from the bones of its prey. The tree caught movement and attacked the tiger that had its attention. His screams of agony amused Youko as he encouraged the tree to eat its fill.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as both Selena and Youko killed them one by one. 'So the stories of his cruelty and maliciousness were true,' thought Kagome as she watched him kill those around him brutely.

Selena was slowing down when she suddenly screamed in pain as claws slashed her back. She fell to her hands and knees looking over her shoulder to see Kyo standing over her. He bent down fisting his hand in her hair pulling her head back to look at him.

Kyo was growling savagely as he pulled her harder towards him. "It's a good thing you're worth more alive to me than dead. I'll take immense pride in breaking you bitch." Rising his sword he viciously hit her in the back of the head effectively knocking her out. Before he could grab her he dodged a whip that hit where he had been standing. Looking up he growled at the silver kitsune that stopped him from claiming his prize. "Who the hell are you?"

Youko's eyes became harder as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha make their way to Selena checking her injuries. His eyes were emotionless as he answered the tiger. "I am Youko Kurama."

"You're lying Youko Kurama is dead."

He smirked as he advanced his death tree on the ignorant demon. "You're going to wish you were dead cat." The trees full attention was on its prey waiting for it to move as Youko watched the tiger glance between him and his sword. When he moved to reached for it a mouth grabbed each arm letting the acid slowly melt them until the finally ripped them from his body. His screams of pain were excruciating and he reveled in them, but the desire to treat Selena won over as he ordered the plant to kill him. When he reached her he saw the claw marks on her back that ran from the right shoulder to the left hip as well as several smaller cuts. Taking a few seeds he scattered them on her back creating a leaf bandage to stop the bleeding. He gently gathered her in his arms and started walking to the east.

"Youko where are you taking Selena?" asked Kagome.

"I will care for her myself," he said and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome watched as he left with her sister held protectively in his grasp. "Take care of her Kurama," she whispered. She looked up to see Inuyasha watching them as well and knew he was worried about Selena's wounds. "She'll be alright Inuyasha, Kurama will take care of her."

"I know he will," 'although I doubt very seriously though that she'll come back unmated,' he thought with a grin.

Youko knew that between her miko and demon powers that the wounds would heal in no time. He held her bridal style racing towards his own den that was just as well hidden, as Selena's own. A dense forest came into view as he made his way through the many death trees he had planted until coming to a wall of trees and vines. The wall parted slightly allowing him passage to a large estate that was on the other side. When coming through the trees you could see that it was actually surrounded completely by the forest that was infested with his man-eating plants. It had been several months since he'd been here last and admitted to himself he was glad to be home. He carried Selena through empty halls until he stopped at a beautiful door that had roses carved into the wood. The room was painted a soft blue and on one wall was a mural of the forest at dusk with the stars coming out. In the center of the room was a large bed with deep blue silk sheets and a nightstand beside it with a light shaped like a tulip on top. He gently laid her down on her stomach so that he could examine her wounds. After shredding her top to get a better look he noticed that the flesh was already healing.

Selena woke to the feel of something warm touching her back and winced at the soreness. She opened her eyes slightly to see she was in a strange room, but didn't try to get up. The feel of claws caressing her back made her stiffen slightly and growl in warning as she turned to see who was touching her. After seeing who it was she just groaned and laid back down once more closing her eyes. The next morning she woke  
up to an empty room and her own hunger. She crawled out of bed and noticed that her clothes had been removed. As you can probably imagine she was not happy about this and wrapped a sheet to cover herself while looking around for some clothes to wear. In a corner was a beautifully crafted oak chest where she found a few of Youko's tunics and quickly dressed herself. She looked into a nearby mirror and sighed, "oh well it'll have to do for now."

Youko was getting hungry and decided to make something to eat for him and Selena knowing she would be hungry soon. 'She's awake already,' he thought as he made his way back to her. He opened the door and looked up to see her wearing one of his tunics. It was large on her small frame falling just above her knees and showed her toned legs and arms to perfection. Around her waist was one of his belts wrapped tightly to keep the front closed, but still showed off her slim waist and the fullness of her breasts. His blood heated at the sight of her wearing his clothes and the way she backed away slightly from him in nervousness. She looked absolutely gorgeous in his eyes with her hair in disarray and her ears twitching at every sound. He walked calmly into the room setting the tray he carried onto a small table underneath a window and sat down watching the vixen. "You must be hungry Selena come and eat," he said. She sat down and they ate in comfortable silence.

"Where are we Youko?" she asked while eating some of the fresh fruit.

"In my home of course," he said as if it were obvious. "When you're finished I want to check your wounds to make sure they're healed." He almost chuckled as her eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"That's not necessary Youko they are already healed. Thank you though for caring for me." She turned to look out the window staring at the beautiful gardens. So caught up in the view she didn't notice that Youko had moved to sit behind her until she felt his hands on her shoulders making her jump slightly. His chuckle made her turn slightly to scowl at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to check your wounds and I don't want any arguments." His hands wound themselves around her waist to untie the belt while pulling her back flush with his chest. Her whole body was stiff as she swatted his hands trying to get him to leave her alone. He couldn't contain the growl of warning that came forth commanding her obedience.

Selena was growling her displeasure at Youko trying to remove her clothing and tried to pull his hands away. "I'm fine Youko. Please just leave me be. We need to get going soon so I can get what I came for." She was relieved when he stopped not noticing that the belt was undone.

He leaned in to smell her wonderful scent as his claws trailed up her arms to her shoulders making her shiver. His right hand moved across her back to pull her hair out of the way exposing one side of her neck. The vixen was getting ready to start fighting or bolt possibly both. She had been running from him for centuries and he knew her well. "Let me check your wounds Selena," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not letting you leave until I know you're healed." Her frustration was evident before she bowed her head in defeat.

He would keep his word of not letting her go she knew that. Finally accepting her fate she relented. She felt his claws grasp the material round her neck and slowly pull it over her shoulders revealing her flesh. She grasped some of the material keeping her breasts covered as he examined her back. The feel of his claws on her skin sent shivers throughout her body. "I told you it was fine," she said looking over her shoulder only to see him looking at her intensely. His eyes were burning with desire and she started to move away, but his arm tightened around her waist.

He ran his claws along her fully healed flesh enjoying the shiver that ran through her body. Her voice was soft as she told him once more she was fine. The desire he felt for her was unmatched as he looked up and gazed into her eyes. She was trying to put distance between them again, but he tightened his grip with his right arm. His left hand cupped her cheek making her look at him as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and warm as his tongue glided over her bottom lip seeking entrance. She hesitated at first before opening enough for him to do as he pleased. His lust increased as he tasted her and felt her respond to him. He pulled back slightly before picking her up bridal style and bringing her to the bed. She was nervous, but he could smell her arousal as well even though she was fighting it. He laid down next to her while gently kissing her neck and letting his left hand lightly roam her body. The soft moans that escaped her encouraged him as he pulled away the material covering her breasts. He kissed his way down her body taking one mound hungrily into his mouth while teasing her other breast for a moment before lowering his hand to tease her womanhood instead. Her body arched as it was brought to life for the first time in centuries. Youko felt her claws in his hair as she pulled him closer to her body and then felt as she reached higher rubbing his ears making him growl in pleasure. His eyes watched her as she writhed beneath him nearly snapping his control. He moved lower lightly dragging his claws down her body as he moved to her womanhood spreading her thighs wider to accept him. Selena was completely lost to the feelings Youko was torturing her with. The feel of his claws gliding across her skin sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. He knew she was very close to her release, as he tasted her. She gasped and fisted her hands in the sheets as he pleasured her until she screamed. He couldn't hold out any longer as his member throbbed with need. After shedding his clothes quickly he kissed his way back up her body and captured her lips once more. He let her feel his need and she bucked her hips trying to get closer. His fangs traced her ears as she ran her claws down his back. "No more running Selena. You're mine now," he said huskily in her ear and thrust into her body making her cry out. He started out with long slow strokes that quickly increased as desire took over them. The small moans and whimpers that came from his lover only encouraged him as he reveled in the feel of her body. She was close to her release he could feel it as he thrust into her harder demanding he submission. He was nearing his as well when he felt her walls contract around his length and cry out he let go and went over the edge with her. He growled his triumph of claiming his mate and bent down with his fangs elongated sinking them into her flesh between her neck and shoulder marking her as his mate. His soul felt elation as she marked him as well. The blood from the wounds were licked clean before Youko fell to his side holding Selena close to his body. He let his claws run through her hair in a calming motion coaxing his new mate into a light sleep while wrapping his tail around her protectively. 'Finally after so long she is mine,' he thought before slipping into a light sleep with her.

Ok they're finally together now will you **please please please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She was getting ready to leave again pulling on her miko robes when Inuyasha came in giving her a kiss to forehead. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Morning Kagome. Still no sign of Selena, huh."

"No, but I'm sure she'll show up pretty soon," she said only to look at her mate sitting on the edge of their bed grinning ear to ear. "And what are you grinning at?"

"You don't honestly think that fox is going to let her go without claiming her first do you. For the first time he has her where he wants her. In his den, probably alone, there isn't a chance in hell that he's going to let her go. He's just as much a pervert as Miroku was only he actually succeeded in seducing the women he went after."

"I know, but if he hurts her I'll kill him."

Inuyasha just laughed, "It'll be fine Kagome. You know as well as I do that Selena has been lonely even if she wouldn't admit it. This will be good for her and if he does hurt her I'll kill him myself."

Kagome just smiled, "thanks Inuyasha." Her smile turned mischievous," you know what this means right."

"She won't be around as much," he asked hopefully.

Kagome frowned at her mate. "No, it means kits," she said happily. "Finally there will be kits running around again."

A look of terror crossed his eyes as he waved his hands frantically. "Oh no, the brat and his kits were enough you remember how they loved to practice on me," he whined.

"I know between Selena, Shippo and the kits I wasn't sure that you'd actually keep your sanity," she said gripping her sides in laughter.

"I almost didn't. Shippo was torture when he was a kit, but with him and Selena both training them I barely had a moments peace. When Selena and Kurama have kits we're going to have to lock up all of the valuables in the house."

"Don't worry I'm sure it won't be that bad besides they'll be in Makai the majority of the time." She sighed becoming calm once again. "I've got to get to the shrine I'm sure he's going to be there soon."

Inuyasha watched her with concern as he rose to stand in front of her and his hand came up tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch and smiled softly warming his heart. "I've got a few meetings this morning, but if you need me call. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Looking into the golden eyes she had always loved the concern was more than evident. She smiled giving him the reassurance he needed, "don't worry Inuyasha I'm more than capable of purifying him to hell if need be." She turned from him making a portal to the shrine, "I'll see you later," she said walking into the portal.

The morning was gray and looked like it might rain. It seemed to match his mood because the walk up the many stairs was tedious in his anxiousness to see the priestess again. The night had been long due to being bombarded with memories but he was growing stronger by the day as he perfected his new abilities. His senses had been enhanced beyond anything he thought possible and even now he could feel the purity of the priestess nearby. When he reached the top of the steps he saw her kneeling before the Goshinboku in prayer while the slight breeze lifted her hair lightly giving her a mysterious look. 'She is very beautiful,' he thought while making his way to her.

Kagome knew he was there and looked over her shoulder to meet violet eyes streaked with crimson. 'Naraku will be dominant soon,' she thought standing to meet him. 'It's a good thing I let the barrier down for now.' "Good morning, Otoha. What can I do for you?"

He was tired of playing games and having her so close was pure torture for him. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to tear the answers from her body. By sheer force of will he sat down motioning for her to do the same. She was hiding her emotions well even with his senses he couldn't locate anything but calmness. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes before coming to a decision. "I came for answers priestess." He watched her eyes flash before turning hard. 'She knows,' he thought.

"What answers do you seek, Otoha?"

"How is it that someone can remember their last life?"

"Usually they don't. There have been cases where a person has flashes, dreams or a sense or déjà vu, but they are unaware of what it truly is." She paused before speaking again. "Why do you ask?"

Her voice was calm and soft as always, but her eyes were demanding answers and he watched her as he gathered his thoughts. "You know why I'm here Kagome. I've watched as you fought, protected your friends and guarded the shikon jewel. In my dreams I've watched you grow in power to become the woman you are now even with the slight changes I knew you as soon as I saw you. What I want to know is why you killed me and how you have lived seemingly for the last several centuries."

His eyes had crimson leaking into them and the game of cat and mouse was over as his demonic aura made itself know. "The one I killed was called Naraku. He was the most evil being I have ever encountered who's greatest pleasure was to manipulate others causing misery and seeking power." She looked at him to see his reaction. "What I want to know is how in the hell you are remembering. "I allowed your soul to exist hoping to give Onigumo a second chance. You are the reincarnation of him, but I see that Naraku is once more trying to take control."

"What was Naraku?"

"Naraku was many different demons in one body, but I guess I should tell you how he came to be. There was once a bandit by the name of Onigumo that was severely wounded and found by the priestess Kikyo. She treated him in a cave knowing he would never move from that spot because he had been badly burned. He knew she guarded the shikon jewel and lusted for it and her until he one day found out that she was in love with a hanyou. His jealously drove him to offer his body to the demons so that he would be whole once more. This is how Naraku was born and became the evil hanyou that ruined so many lives just for his own amusement."

"Now, now Kagome one would think you didn't care for me at all."

His voice had turned dark and seductive. It was the voice she had never been able to forget. "So you've finally decided to show yourself, Naraku." Her voice held nothing but contempt and she didn't hold it back.

"How could I not I've waited a long time to find you, Kagome. Soon I'll be completely in control of this body once more and I'll take what was denied me. Although I would like to know how you survived all of these centuries." He reached out to touch her and was slapped away as she stood backing out of his reach.

"How is this possible?"

"Tsk tsk now why would I tell you anything? If I did you'd only try to stop the process and I can't allow that." He smirked as her eyes darkened in fury. "You don't have your friends to protect you anymore Kagome and soon I'll possess the shikon and you as it should have been." He stood reaching for her and as soon as his hands touched her skin he was burned and thrown back viciously. "Bitch," he hissed angrily.

The crimson was dimming in his eyes as Otoha tried regaining control. "I'm not the weak helpless girl you fought before Naraku. I don't need to be protected any longer." She sent another jolt of purifying energy into his body and felt his aura release it's hold as Otoha looked at her with violet eyes once more. "Are you alright?" she asked gently kneeling down to help him sit up.

"I'm fine." He stood up on shakily and started to leave, but turned to her once more. "I will return priestess to have the rest of my questions answered."

"Oh shit," thought Kagome. "I need to let Inuyasha know what's going on. She once again raised the protective barrier on the grounds before setting out to find her mate.

Selena woke up to the sun in her eyes and something holding her tightly. Of course when she looked down to see an arm around her waist everything that had happened came back. "Oh shit. What the hell have I done?" she whispered to herself not thinking anyone was listening.

"You have gotten yourself a mate that many women would kill to have," said Youko in a matter of fact way pulling her closer to his body.

"Well that clears up any confusion on whether or not you're conceited with an ego to match," she said while rolling her eyes.

Youko just smirked at her. "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah right," she said with sarcasm dripping heavily from her tone. She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go earning him a glare. "I've got things to do Youko so please let me go."

Youko growled slightly pulling her down and quickly covered her body with his enjoying the feel of her beneath him. His hands laced with hers pinning them above her head as his eyes roamed her body. "Why would I let you go when I finally have you were I want you?"

Selena leaned in close to his ear letting him feel more of her body and smirked at his groan. "If you let me go so I can get what I came for then I'll make it up to you tonight," she whispered.

His blood was boiling with need and there was no way she was moving anytime soon. He'd waited to long to get his hands on her. Her body was calling to his own and he wouldn't deny it. "I'm not letting you go Selena, ever. You belong to us mind, body and soul." As he spoke red streaked through his hair and green lined his eyes. He thrust into her awaiting body for the first of many times that day.

Otoha had gone back to his hotel room to relax for a little while. He had felt the power Kagome held and knew he'd have to be careful around her. 'She's more powerful than I thought and that strange aura I felt when close to the shikon in my dreams surrounded her too.' A malicious smile crossed his lips as he realized what it meant, 'she guards it still.' The resolve he had before only increased as did his desire for her. He removed his shirt to reveal a well-muscled chest and abs as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the room. If anyone else had been in the room they would have seen a spider shaped mark on his left shoulder pulse as he sat meditating. The aura that overtook his body this time was slightly different, as it turned darker. He could feel his power growing as well as his knowledge of the priestess and their past.

The next morning Kagome was pouring herself some tea before she left for the shrine when she saw Selena walking in the back door wearing only one of Youko's tunics. Her smile became positively evil as she noticed how disheveled her appearance was. "Well it's about time you showed up." She could only laugh as her sister groaned.

Hope you're enjoying it so far please review I'd really appreciate it.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about the lack of update, but I've been so busy it's not even funny. Hope you enjoy the update and please remember to review I'd really appreciate it.

Chapter 18

She had just left Youko and was coming in the back door to get a cup of tea before getting ready for the day. Unfortunately she noticed to late that her sister was awake and grinning from ear to ear at her appearance. Selena knew the look in her eyes and after getting her tea she sat at the table desperately trying to avoid the knowing look on her face. To bad for her it wasn't working and it didn't help that at that moment Inuyasha walked in looking like the dog that caught the cat.

"So where's your mate fox?" he smirked.

'Oh so you want to play,' she thought and grinned slyly. "The last I saw him he was hanging from a tree getting all of the attention he could possibly stand by some of my more loving plants. Why are you feeling neglected too?"

He growled at her while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're one crazy fox you know that."

She tried to pull off an innocent look, but her eyes completely ruined it. "Now Inuyasha why would you say such a thing. You know me better than that."

"Hmph, that's why I said it. There's no way in hell anyone can convince me otherwise."

By this time Kagome's battle with her giggles was completely lost as she burst into laughter earning curious looks from everyone else. "I'm sorry Selena, but what did you really do to Kurama." The smirk on her sister's face was almost scary. "Selena?"

"Don't worry he's alright and should be awake pretty soon." The only reaction she received were looks of astonishment. "What?"

Kagome just shook her head. "I'm not sure I want to know what you did to him." She said while finishing her tea.

"I'm going to take a shower and change. I assume you're going to the shrine," she said while getting up to put her cup away. One look in her eyes and she knew something had happened. Selena's eyes had lost all humor and had turned ice cold. "What happened"?

Inuyasha growled, "The bastard took over yesterday and said he'd be coming for her and the shikon."

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready," she said and walked to the door. "If I come back out and you're not here you will regret it, sister or not."

She was completely serious and Kagome knew that. Selena never made idle threats so she would wait. "Well then I guess I've got time for another cup of tea." When she heard Inuyasha chuckle she glared at him. "Would you go against her with that threat?" His ears flattened as he turned from her with his arms crossed. "I didn't think so."

True to her word twenty minutes later they were walking around the shrine grounds while Kagome explained what happened the previous day. Selena listened while thinking of the different things that needed to be done. They now knew that he was regaining his demonic powers and was once more seeking the jewel and Kagome. "You know that we'll have to draw him away from ningen kai. There's no place here that we can fight him safely."

Kagome paused to look at the ground deep in thought. "I know, but if it's going to be in Makai it has to be in an isolated area." She looked to her sister and not for the first time was thankful for her wisdom. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"I have a few in mind that may be adequate. We will need to speak to Sesshomaru about it though."

They both looked up when they felt the presence of two powerful demons enter the grounds. They immediately recognized the auras of the spirit detectives making there way to them. They shared a glance and came to a silent agreement.

Yusuke and Hiei were making their way up the shrine steps. It was time to see what Kagome had found out about their new enemy. When they reached the top the girls were waiting under the god tree. "Hey Selena, where the hell did you run off to the other day and where's Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

She looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "I had business to take care of Yusuke. Don't tell me you actually missed me."

'There's something different about the vixen,' Hiei thought before he realized what it was. 'The fox finally claimed her,' he thought.

"Why would I miss you and where's Kurama," growled Yusuke.

"And here I thought we were friends." She turned as another portal opened and smiled when Inuyasha came through. "Good I'm glad you're here." She looked back at the detectives, "now if you'd excuse me I've got a certain toddler to scare."

The grin on her face was enough to make Yusuke very nervous and take a step back. He watched as she went to open her portal and realized she never answered his other question. "Yo Selena you never told us where Kurama was."

"He's around somewhere," she called while walking through never looking back.

"Don't worry Yusuke. I can assure you that Kurama is fine although he'll probably be a little irritated when you see him," Kagome giggled.

"And why is that?"

She could barely contain her laughter "she has a plant that will make you sleep for a couple of extra hours or so and she used it on him while he was already sleeping so she could get a few minutes to herself."

It took only a minute for Yusuke to realize what that meant before he too started laughing. "She gave him the slip again."

"Hn, he'll find her no matter where she goes now that they are mated," said Hiei.

Yusuke's eyes nearly bulged. "Mated, you've got to be kidding me. He finally caught her." His shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment, "damn, I was hoping to get a few more laughs out of him chasing her. I mean it's not everyday you see a woman run from Kurama. Hell he's normally running from them."

"It doesn't matter if they're mated or not Selena won't be controlled by anyone. She's the craziest damn vixen I've ever met," said Inuyasha.

Kagome just laughed at her mate and the hopeful look in Yusuke's eyes. "Don't worry Yusuke she's more than capable of keeping Kurama on his toes."

Selena emerged from a portal outside Koenma's office and melted into the shadows. Silently she watched as the toddler worked unaware of her presence. She pulled a seed from her hair and thin vines made their way to the unsuspecting demigod growing in length and size. Before he realized what had happened his entire body was wrapped up tightly and he was hanging upside down screaming for help. "You and I have a few things to discuss, Koenma," said Selena.

The look in her eyes was enough to silence him immediately. "Just put me down," he growled. Trying to compose himself he glared at her slightly. "Now what do you want and why can't you announce yourself like everyone else."

Selena chuckled softly as her tail swayed gently behind her. "Now why would I possibly want to be like everyone else? I'd never have any fun." She smiled at his deflated look and became serious once again. "We have things to discuss so you better listen well. I will not repeat myself."

Kurama finally started to open his eyes and looked around to find his new mate gone. He expanded his senses throughout the ground to find she was nowhere around and growled his disapproval. Looking to the side of the bed he noticed a very familiar flower. In fact it was one he had used on her once when he was trying to catch her. 'She used a sleeper on me,' he growled lowly before something caught his attention. It was a note from Selena.

Good morning or should I say afternoon. Thought you could use some more rest and I had things to do.

Selena

He bathed and dressed quickly so he could take care of his own business while thinking of various ways to punish his mate for her trick. A sly smile graced his handsome face at some of the punishments came to mind.

It was late and Kagome was starting to wonder where her sister had gotten to when a portal opened in the garden revealing Selena. "It's about time you showed up." She looked to see that she wasn't paying any attention to her or her surroundings and walked straight to the cottage. A few minutes later she came back out wearing a black fighting kimono. It was sleeveless with slits on the sides up to the waist for easy movement with a pair of fitting black pants underneath and matching slippers adorned her feet. Her hair was braided with a black leather cord wrapped around the braid and tied at the end to make sure it stayed in place. Kagome knew what it meant and was only slightly concerned. 'She's going to find someone,' she thought.

Selena finally looked up to see Kagome watching her intently. She didn't say anything just merely nodded in recognition before stepping into the shadows. 'It's time to find out what's going on,' she thought. It didn't take long to find the aura she was looking for. He was in a hotel room not far from the shrine sitting in the middle of the room meditating. She looked at the man that was their enemy taking in his features. He was handsome with dark features and a strong build. It was the first time she had seen him up close, but had memorized his aura and scent the first day he had come to the shrine. He was slipping into a deeper trance when a dark glow surrounded his form. 'The cause has to be here somewhere,' she thought while scanning the room.. When she didn't find anything in the room she started to look at the surrounding area. There were a few small stores and cafés close by as well as homes, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was still looking when she felt a slight disturbance on the edge of her senses. After tracing the sensation she was confronted with a demon holding a mirror. It wasn't like the one Kagome said Kanna used. She could actually feel the evil aura pouring from the mirror instead of being drawn in like she was told Kanna's had done. Selena quickly drew her sword pouring her purification powers into it and thrust it into the mirror cracking it. The demon merely watched her with no emotions and dull lifeless eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

He watched the vixen for a moment before speaking. "You've stopped nothing. Naraku has returned."

Selena growled as she watched the youkai turn to dust before her eyes to be gently blown away with the breeze. His words, even so few weighed heavily on her heart with what she knew was to come. She turned to leave only to look at the hotel where their enemy resided and was greeted with malicious red eyes staring back at her.

It was getting very late and Kurama was patiently waiting for his mate to return. He had been told where Selena had gone and was not pleased she had gone alone. Across the room both Kagome and Inuyasha waited as well. "She should have been here by now," he growled.

Kagome smiled softly at her sister's mate. "Don't worry Kurama she is the best there is when it comes to gathering information."

"Not to mention stubborn and sneaky as hell," said Inuyasha. He looked at the fox with a steady gaze before a sly smirk crossed his features. "Even mated she pulled one over on you."

Kurama calmed slightly, "it won't happen again."

Kagome chuckled softly. "I hate to say it Kurama, but there isn't anyone who can change her mind once it's been set on something. If she feels she needs to do it alone she will by any means necessary."

"Don't worry fox she's fine. I've never seen anyone who can match her skills. That's why she's Sesshoumaru's favorite at gathering information or assassination. She'll be back when she gets what she wants and not before."

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me Inuyasha," came Selena's voice.

Kurama looked over to see his mate dressed in all black with her hair pulled back. What caught him off guard though was the slight worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She looked to each before settling her gaze on Kagome. "The process was complete before I could stop it. Naraku has returned and has all of his demonic powers."

I am so sorry for not updating sooner but things happen. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it's been so long but I've been very busy. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

They all knew that what Selena had said was true. It had only been a matter of time after all.

"What happened Selena?" asked Kagome.

She closed her eyes and sighed lightly before sitting on a nearby chair. "I found him in a small hotel room not far from the shrine. I stayed hidden in the shadows while he was meditating when a dark aura surrounded him. I followed the source to a demon much like how you described the soul stealer Kanna, but the mirror was the opposite of what she used. Instead of pulling a soul in it was letting one out."

"So that's how he regained his memories then," she said.

"Yes. I destroyed the mirror, but it was to late. The last of the soul had already been released." She stared off into space for a moment not paying attention to the others as she thought. "What concerns me is that I felt the soul for a brief moment and it was very strong."

"What happened to the bastard with the mirror?" growled Inuyasha not looking happy at all.

"He's gone, turned to dust when I destroyed the mirror. I can only imagine that he served his purpose and was destroyed when he was no longer needed. All he said was that Naraku has returned."

"It's time to start preparing. We'll need to talk to Koenma and Sesshomaru. I doubt it'll take him long to make his move."

"We'll start in the morning," said Selena.

Kurama and the others watched as she walked out silently. 'She's not telling us something,' he thought with agreement from Youko.

He was looking for his mate in the gardens she loved to frequent at night. It was cool and with a slight breeze blowing as he walked silently to her favorite spot. She was sitting there as usual when something bothered her looking at the moon for answers it couldn't give. The flowers leaned toward her as if trying to comfort her, while the moon's glow made her look beautiful. Even now he couldn't get over his fortune at finally gaining her as his mate after 300 years of pursuit.

**Mine, **whispered Youko.

'She is ours Youko, but still I don't care for her going off on her own without protection,' said Kurama.

**She's stronger and more cunning than you think Kurama. After all she managed to escape me for over 300 years and that has never been done by any other. **

He was there watching, she knew that, but right now she had other things on her mind and just wanted to be left alone for a little while. Unfortunately he had other plans as he sat beside her waiting.

"Something's not right," she said not even looking at him. He waited patiently she noticed absently before she continued. "The soul from that mirror didn't feel right."

"What do you mean not right?"

"The evil and maliciousness of that aura was unbelievable Kurama." Finally she looked at him to see her silver mate watching her with curiosity. "After I destroyed the demon and his mirror I looked at the window where his room was…He was watching me Kurama. He had known I was there.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he said while gently caressing her cheek. She was slightly unnerved and he realized that it was the first time he'd ever seen her this way.

"Tomorrow we'll speak to Sesshomaru and let him know what's going on. He'll want to make sure that Rin is safe before anything happens."

"That will be fine, but next time you won't leave me behind." His eyes became hard as he held her chin in his fingers as he stared into her eyes. "You will not run from me again Selena and you will not leave me behind. If you try I will punish you."

Her blood was rushing through her veins as her anger grew and she growled in warning before slapping his hand away from her. "Don't you dare patronize me like a child. You may be my mate now, but that doesn't mean that you control me." She stood to look down at him letting him know of her displeasure. "I will do what I think needs to be done and come heaven or hell I'll do it. If you wanted a vixen to bend to your will then you chose the wrong one as I've said before." She wasn't given a chance to say anymore as she was thrown to the ground with a pissed off mate straddling her hips and her hand pinned on either side of her head.

He watched as his mate's eyes darkened even more in her fury. She was so tempting in her enraged state, but he kept himself focused on what he was doing. "Lets get a few things straight Selena," he growled while pouring his magic into the plants to keep her arms and legs pinned. "You are my mate and I didn't wait these past centuries to claim you and then loose you. When you go on your little reconnaissance missions you will notify me so that I can be nearby if needed. Do you understand?" When he didn't get on answer his grip tightened on her forcing her to wince slightly in pain. "Your strength and stubbornness are what attracted me to you to begin with, but now you are mine and I will not have you endangered," he whispered harshly in her ears before his lips crashed onto hers in a demanding kiss. He was going to prove once and for all who was dominant in their relationship.

Inuyasha had listened to everything Selena had said and wasn't happy about it. They had all survived the last battle, but barely. What concerned him though was the unease he felt coming from Selena when she spoke of how strong his aura was. 'Is it possible that he somehow gained strength while locked away these past centuries,' although he didn't care for the thought he also knew it was a possibility. "That bastard planned all of this from the beginning," he growled.

"I know, but we're stronger now and with everyone's help we'll beat him again."

"Have you ever had visions of after this new battle?"

Kagome sighed as she cupped her head in her hands. "No, the visions I had only led up to the battle and they were so horrible that I had no choice but to block them out." She looked up to see him staring out the window a blank look in his eyes. "He's stronger this time Inuyasha. I know that, but what I don't know is how much stronger."

"I kinda figured that out. It's not often that you see Selena uneasy and when she is it's for a damn good reason. Tomorrow we'll talk to Sesshomaru and Koenma."

"We need to make sure Rin's safe too. If Naraku finds out she's still alive and Sesshomaru's mate he'll come after her again."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He looked to his mate and saw the apprehension on her face. He closed the gap between them and gently pulled her to stand and into his embrace. "It'll be ok. We'll beat the bastard. Like you said we're all stronger and we've been preparing for this. Not to mention the detectives are strong as well."

"Arrogant as always, ne," she smiled.

"Feh," he grumbled as he held her close to him. 'I won't loose you Kagome,' he silently swore to himself.

The next morning Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were sitting in Kagome's living room waiting for Selena and Kurama to arrive so they could go to Makai. Kuwabara was looking at a few of the pictures on the shelves when he stopped at one in particular. It showed a very tall demon with markings that symbolized his royalty. His eyes were cold and emotionless giving no clues to what he was thinking. His build was muscular and lean showing strength and power as his long silver hair flowed to his knees. What caught his attention though was the young woman at his side. She was much smaller only coming to his chest and undeniably human. Her warm brown eyes reflected nothing but happiness as she stood at his side wearing a formal kimono.

Inuyasha noticed the baka staring at the picture and decided to find out what was so interesting. "Hey, bozo haven't you ever seen a picture before?"

Kuwabara glared at him. "I was wondering who they are. Is this his daughter or something?"

He couldn't help, but laugh out loud. "You baka Rin is his mate and has been for almost 500 years."

Now he was really confused as was Yusuke who had been watching and listening as well. "How is that possible? She looks human."

Kagome smiled at him gently before explaining. "When Rin was a child she was Sesshomaru's ward. But as she grew older she fell in love with him and because of her loyalty, love and kindness to him he took her as his mate."

That doesn't explain how she lived so long," said Kuwabara.

"If a demon takes a human as their life mate they exchange blood which not only enhances the human's senses and strength, but also binds them to their mate thus giving them the same life span as their youkai partner. However if the youkai dies then the human will die shortly after as well. But their souls, no matter how many times they are reincarnated, will always find one another."

He looked at Kagome with curiosity, "is that how you lived so long?"

"No," she smiled. "When the shikon merged with me it made me immortal and with Inuyasha as my mate he gained my life span instead of me taking on his."

Selena walked in with a calm as usual Kurama following behind her. She looked around noticing everyone was there before walking to the kitchen not saying anything, but grumbling lowly about her morning tea. Inuyasha just smirked as the detectives looked at her strangely. "She needs her morning tea to get going," he explained.

Everyone was waiting for her, she knew that, but until she had her tea they could wait. She came back into the living room curled up in a corner of the couch and quietly drank her tea or at least she tried to. The look her mate was currently giving to her spoke of his extreme male pride at keeping her awake for many hours the previous night.

"Yo, Selena you ok? You look a little tired," said Yusuke.

Selena smiled slightly having finished her tea and feeling more awake now. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Ok, I thinks it's time to go see Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

They walked through the portal one at a time with Kagome and Selena entering last only to be met with a very tall demon on the other side. The detectives had already knew that a very powerful demon ruled over Makai, but had never come in contact with him before and now they could feel that power flowing off of him in waves.

Sesshomaru watched the newcomers as they exited the portal until his gaze landed on Selena. His face remained stoic as ever, but if you knew him a slight widening of his eyes could be seen as he took in the scent that mingled with hers. 'So she has finally taken a mate.' His thoughts were cut off when a small hand landed on his bicep making him look down to see the smiling face of his mate Rin. Her eyes filled with joy as always, but he could see the excitement at seeing the ones she called family after so long of an absence. The warm smile that had warmed his heart centuries ago showed before she quickly turned and hurried into the open arms of his brother's mate, Kagome. His eyes once more settled on Selena who was smiling as well. "I assume the time has come," he said startling the newcomers.

"You have assumed correctly Sesshomaru," answered Selena.

"We will speak in the library, come." He led the group down several corridors all-elegant in their own way before coming to a very large set of wooden doors. Once the doors were open the detectives were awed at the size of the room and the number of books housed within. In one far corner sat a stone fireplace for warmth with a few couches for comfort. On the outer wall were several windows giving light to the room and underneath one sat a very large desk filled with paperwork. The room was very large and contained shelves from floor to ceiling each filled to capacity. Everyone sat on one of the couches except for Selena who sat on one of the soft rugs in front of the fireplace. The fact that the red haired detective stayed close by did not escape his notice or the fact that he was a kitsune as well. "Are you not going to introduce you new mate to me Selena?"

She'd been waiting for that one. 'Damn dog's and their sense of smell.' "Show him your true form please," she requested looking at Kurama. He merely nodded at her request as he stood once more transforming into his demon form.

Sesshomaru heard Rin gasp in surprise as he looked at a demon that had many of his characteristics and smirked. "I see. He finally managed to corner you then. And it only took what 300-320 years. I had expected much more from the legendary thief Youko Kurama, but then again you were after a woman who refused to be caught by any male, although many tried. They will be disappointed to know she is no longer within their reach," he smirked.

"It matters not she has always been and will always be mine and mine alone. Any who think to challenge me for her will die a slow and very painful death." With that said none could deny why he was notorious for being a cold-blooded killer. The coldness in his eyes and voice only proved further that he was deadly serious.

"Good, now tell me what has happened."

Kagome took a calming breath and began to explain everything they knew while he listened intently.

"So the half breed has revealed himself once more. Do we have any idea how strong he is now?"

Selena was sitting on the rug with her back leaning against the couch that Youko sat on beside her. She had had time to sort through her feelings about her encounter with Naraku and was ready to tell what she couldn't before. "He's very strong," she said as the others watched her expectantly. "I only felt his aura for a split second before it was gone, but never have I felt something so filled with hate and evil. And I didn't feel the full extent I know that." She looked up to meet golden eyes boring into her own. "He could even come close to you Sesshomaru with what I felt."

His eyes narrowed when she implied that a mere hanyou could ever come close to his strength. "There is no possible way that half breed could be as strong as I. You must be mistaken."

Selena's eyes became just as hard and cold as his slightly unnerving the detectives who had never seen this side of her. "When have I ever been wrong Sesshomaru? I'm not wrong and you know it. I've listened for centuries to all of you talking about Naraku and trained by your sides to defeat him once again. I know the power I felt and I also know that he only allowed me to feel what he wanted me to."

"Sesshomaru is it possible that somehow while trapped within the mirror he was able to become stronger?" asked Inuyasha.

He sat and thought for a few minutes about the information he received. "I had heard rumors that several powerful youkai had disappeared. The only clue was a young demon that carried a mirror. I had a few others look into it, but he was never found."

"So it's possible he's still absorbing others to become stronger," said Kagome.

Yusuke was getting irritated at not knowing what was going on. "Would someone tell me what the hell you're talking about?" he growled.

Kagome smiled in apology. "We told you the story of Naraku and how we defeated him. It seems as if even locked within that mirror he was able to still absorb powerful demons to increase his own power." She frowned, "that's going to make things much harder."

"I've been told that Rin was used against you once before. Now that she is your mate I thought it'd be wise not to let him know about her or the pups. So I have had rooms readied at my home for them to stay at until this is over." Selena's eyes left no room for argument.

"I see you've thought about this," said Sesshomaru.

"I have."

"Thank you, Selena," said Rin. She smiled warmly at the vixen that she considered family before a mischievous glint came into her eyes. "So how did he finally catch you?" she giggled.

Selena's eyes showed humor as well before answering. "Major lapse of sanity caused while recovering from wounds."

Yusuke couldn't stop the smirk that formed. "She had to be wounded for you to seduce her long enough to be your mate?" He couldn't hold it any longer and burst into fits of laughter.

Rin giggled softly, "well congratulations Youko Kurama on finally catching her. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Lady Rin."

"Sesshoumaru we need to prepare for the upcoming battle," said Kagome.

"Agreed, Rin and the pups will join your family at Selena's where they will be safe." They spent the rest of the afternoon planning and preparing for the upcoming battle.

Here it is guys hope you enjoyed it after waiting so long. Please review.


End file.
